We Don't Need to Fix Each Other
by Adel Winterset
Summary: What if the story didn't end perfectly for Hermione and instead of dealing with her problems she ran away to America? An Agent in New Orleans with the American Congress, Kingsley has asked her to come back to London after 10 years to solve a special case. Will she keep the skeletons in the closet or face them? Dark adult themes, no one said adulting was easy! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the other brands or pop culture references I use...I am simply a fan showing my love. This is my first published writing of any kind so please be constructive.

I was listening to a particular song over and over and the idea came to me...what if things didn't work out and Hermione ran away instead of dealing with it all?

We Don't Need to Fix Each Other

Chapter 1

She stood in her bathroom lost in her image in the mirror. This was not a loss of narcissism; this was purely critical and loathing. She disliked her hair, the continual struggle of her life. The dark circles under eyes were bad. She would have time to go to the salon before her portkey but her complexion would have to be faked with make-up. How had ten years passed so quickly? Fuck why did she tell Kingsley she would do this? Nope,… nope, she wasn't going. She can message him in the morning, cancel her portkey, and not go. She sighed deeply, what about her reputation; she looked at herself straight in the eyes now. She had that to uphold. She swallowed the lump in her throat down with the fire whisky from her glass, never breaking eye contact with herself. Fuck all; Hermione Granger always got her man so to speak. She was no quitter, at least not in her career. Her personal life was another story, but to be back in London for at least six months…. gods could she really do this?

"Penny for your thoughts" she heard whispered in her ear. Of course he was here. Even after all these years she still couldn't hear him come in. She broke eye contact with her reflection and glanced to its left. The pale face in the reflection grinned at her with his heartbreaking smile. He took her glass and drained it.

"I knew you couldn't stay away" she grinned, and folded her arms across her body

"Of course I couldn't. My partner is up and leaving me for 6 months, that little bitch. Who will I go out with now"? Philips's mock pouting expression looked back at her "You're the best wingman I have"

She turned and leaned on her bathroom counter, she laughed and said "You're a Vampire, and a damn hot one, you don't need a wingman. Besides you can always just bat your eyelashes and make them come with you"

Philip Ducote has been Hermione's partner since she moved to New Orleans from Salem, Massachusetts seven years ago. He was turned when he was 35 years old, born in Avoyelles Parish, Louisiana in 1851, his family were some of the first French to settle the parish. Philip was first generation American; his father came over as a baby, and he was brought up in the Creole culture that is unique to Louisiana. His father was French and his mother Tunica Indian. The 5th son among 12 children left him feeling no place in the family business so he set off for New Orleans at the age of 16. Having a wild child streak he thoroughly sowed his oats there, as many have and still do. Realizing one morning, after a drunken night, he needed to have a proper career he became a Police Officer serving primarily in the French Quarter due to his ability speak French, Spanish, and a few Native American dialects. It was the night of the Carroll County Courthouse Massacre which occurred March 17, 1886, and New Orleans was under a curfew. Philip was on patrol and noticed a man creeping around the shadows of Decater St. Philip followed him when the man attacked him from behind. The Vampire probably needed to feed and had to go out despite the curfew. He left Philip for dead, but others found him and helped him to understand his new life. He left for many years seeing the world, and to learn about his new family, but the curse that makes you long for New Orleans called to the homesick boy in him and he came home in the late 1990's.

"Humph! It's not as much fun that way" he stated walking into her bedroom from the bathroom "I like it when they are willing participants. As you rightly know" a hint of his accent coming through he looked over his shoulder wagging his eyebrows at her.

Hermione waved a hand "That was one time and…."

He cut her off, eyes alight with mischief "You still enjoyed it" he sat down on her bed giving her a sly grin

She absently touched the top of her left breast and felt the two little puncture scars, getting lost in memories.

Philip knew where she had gone and brought her back from that dark memory by changing the subject, "So is the famous Harry Potter meeting you right away?"

"Hmmm…ahh I don't think so. I'm meeting Kingsley right away about the case"

"I'm still not sure about this new partnership between the Ministry and the MC"

Hermione nodded her head "I agree but as I have knowledge of both and understand how Aurors and Agents work I was naturally the pick. Kingsley is hoping I can bring some new tactics and training to the Aurors, while pursuing the case. He's especially interested in the Americans use of magic without wands."

Philip laughed "I bet he is! Man are Brtis's jealous of that one. They still can't get over the fact that their evolution made them reliant on wands"

"Yes well we all have different combat styles; you Americans don't have the reputation of being cowboys for no reason. I believe the phrase is shoot first and ask questions later… I believe you all could use a little more of the British uhm patience shall we say"

He smiled and got off her bed moving close to her. She could see a question in his face and she knew what he was going to ask "No Philip, I'm not going to see them. My dad made it very clear I was to never darken their doorstep again"

"It's been ten years Hermione, he may have softened. I have been on this earth long enough to know what it is like to live without your family and its damn lonely" he gave her that look, he was so many things rolled into one for her, father, brother, best friend, partner...when you've been in the situations they have been together, there is a bond. Plus Philip chose her when no one else wanted to work with the foreign rookie. But she did not want to be parented right now.

"Don't you have a dinner to go to?" she asked sarcastically

He looked at his vintage Piaget realizing it was 1am and bar close was soon. He took her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest breathing him in, clean and sweet and is that a hint of Tide? Smells were memories for her; she was such akin to it, like that time in potions class with Amortentia. She knew her smells right away. Anyway she would miss him desperately. Trying not to cry she choked "call me, every night"

He chuckled "I will. Think about what I said, and be good"

"I will"

He brushed her cheek softly with his "Come back to me ok"

She nodded her head and silently he was gone.

She took her glass from her bedside table where Philip left it. She walked to the buffet across her studio apartment and filled it again. She was nowhere near drunk enough to sleep a nightmare free sleep. She wandered back to her bathroom and looked at her reflection again. Yes change was needed to go back to her homeland. Maybe if she dyed it a color worthy of Tonks people would focus on that and not see her fear of being back there. She had ghost everywhere there, hopefully most of them would stay in their closet where she had packed them away years ago. That settled it, a haircut before she had to take her portkey.

xox

Draco Malfoy walked down the hall of the Ministry corridor of the MLE offices. He was headed to see Kingsley to shore up the details of their lunch meeting for tomorrow. He read the latest file he had picked up from Theo's office as he walked. Theo wasn't there but he had found it miraculously on his messy desk. Draco became aware of low, whispering voices around him. He stopped and looked up from his file tuning in the chatter.

"Yes in with Potter, right now"

"You actually saw her"

Two older witches gossiped. Draco saw others all around the corridor acting the same way. He moved further down the hall and saw his two best friends standing there in the large open reception area near Potter's office. He could see Theo's features and gesturing animatedly, similar to the way he was in the courtroom. Blaise had his back to Draco; Theo noticed him and gave him a nod.

When Draco reached them, Theo was silent.

Blaise asked "You're sure it was her? Hermione Granger?"

"Yes"

"And how did she look mate?"

"Fucking hot" as if that settled something

Draco rolled his eyes "Theo you say that about all women simply hoping it will get back to them and they may consider fucking you"

"Not this time lads. I'm fucking serious" he nodded his head with a serious look on his face.

Draco looked at Blaise who shrugged his shoulders keeping his arms folded. The three former Slytherin turned to look at Potter's office door.

So she really was here. Draco knew she would be. Kingsley told him during their weekly lunch a few weeks ago.

 _'So I've asked Hermione to come help with the case. The Magical Congress has agreed to the partnership, and I'm hoping she can share some things she has learned as an Agent with our Aurors.'_

 _Draco set his pint down without drinking. It had been a long time since he had heard her name; he knew Kingsley was watching his reaction carefully._

 _"Do you think she can track him down? I mean Blaise and Potter are the best Aurors we have, and they have so much time invested'._

 _'I agree they are the best, but Hermione has something special" he paused "she solves the unsolvable. I'm just sorry we lost her to the Americans'_

 _'Hmmm' was Draco's response, he certainly fared better with her gone. If he was honest with himself she had always been the one in his dreams, since they were kids. She haunted his nightmares for years after the war. But somewhere in time she started haunting his dreams in other ways. So much so he moved his mother's picture to his study. He couldn't roll over and look at her face after dreaming those things. Now he was going to see her in the flesh and have to work with her on Lucius' case. Draco and Theo had an agreement that it was Draco's case, but Theo would prosecute Lucius as Draco was not allowed to per Kingsley's orders._

 _'I know you two will be spending a lot time together, and because of this I want to make you aware of a few things' he scooped cottage pie into his mouth still cautiously watching Draco's reaction "You two have some things in common" he continued_

 _Draco arched an eyebrow from over his glass as he drank_

 _"She is estranged from her parents and has become reckless in her personal life." Kingsley looked at him gravely 'I hear her drink of choice is firewhisky'_

 _Ahh there it was Draco sighed. This wasn't just a case, this was a rescue mission. That was once Draco's drink of choice too. If it hadn't been for Blaise finding him that morning he would be dead._

 _Kingsley continued in Draco's silence 'Hermione is very special to me and your mother and I think you could help her.' At Draco's face he held up his hand 'We get it there's a history there, but you two will be working so closely together. Plus Potter doesn't have these demons and Weasley, well….' Kingsley trailed off taking another bite of his lunch_

 _'I'll think about it' Draco replied after some thought_

 _'Thank you'_

 _'Now could you and mother please talk about other things besides me and women, even friends? Anytime mother talks about any women my palms start to sweat. She's forever angry with me for not giving her grandbabies before she died' Draco explained_

 _Kingsley barked his deep laugh and covered his mouth with his napkin 'Draco I have loved your mother since I was fourteen and you still know her better than I do on some things, I feel you may be right on this one'_

 _'Oh I know I'm right' he laughed too_

 _After the war, Draco and his mother were free from Lucius, as he took off and has been on the run ever since, Narcissa was free to pursue her true love Kingsley. They had met at Hogwarts and had planned to be together forever until her family deemed Kingsley from the wrong kind of family and proceeded to arrange a proper marriage for her. Narcissa could never divorce though as Lucius was never pronounced dead, but she also needed to protect Draco and the Malfoy name still carried some weight. She rebuilt the business and ensured Draco would always be financially taken care of. After years of abuse from Lucius though, her body became weak. She and Kingsley had five good, happy years together. Draco would always be grateful she died in the arms of someone who truly loved her. Her paintings were in every room of the house she and Kingsley shared as well as his office so she could always be with him._

Blaise elbowed Draco out of his thoughts and he glanced towards Potter's door it had opened. A pixie headed woman with dark lined eyes and red lips walked out dressed in head to toe black. Even in heels there was nothing delicate about this woman. She was tough, fierce even, and Theo had been dead wrong…she was beyond hot, she was gorgeous. Girls are hot, this was a beautiful woman. Her eyes found Draco's as she left Potter's office. Her face was an emotionless mask, but her eyes burned and never left his as she stalked towards him. Gods she was so confident and clearly a force to be reckoned with. Draco started to sweat as she held his gaze he was unable to look away; she finally released him as she turned on her heel and stalked down the hall to her left. Draco watched as people rushed out of her way and watched in awe with the rest of them.

Blaise whistled low "Damn, I've heard of hell on heels…but I don't think I've ever seen it until now"

"Fuckers, I told you….hot" Theo chimed in

All Draco could do was stand next to his mates as they were all still staring down the hall; they appreciated the sway of her backside. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got back to Kingsley's office, and it was empty. She sat at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Her meeting with Harry had been nice, less stressful then she had imagined. The look on his face when she walked in was priceless.

 _"Come in" she heard him say when she had knocked._

 _She opened the door and it took him a minute to look up from his work, when he did his face broke into the smile she loved, the one that made him look eleven again. He got up in a rush and came around his desk and pulled her tiny frame into his hugging her tightly. She buried her face into her neck and commanded the tears in her eyes not to fall. She breathed him in and all was good, still the same Harry. He smelled of wind and sunshine like when you were kids and had played outside all day, woodsy like broom polish, and black tea._

 _He pulled away and looked at her sternly, 'Why didn't you tell me you would be here early, I could have meet you?'_

 _She smiled 'No its ok I got in last night and Kingsley met me. I wanted to get settled and get in early. Time difference ….remember?'_

 _'Well I still would have met you' he looked hurt_

 _'Yes but then I couldn't have surprised you and seen your face' she hugged him 'I've missed you Harry' she whispered_

 _'Me too' he sighed and just held her_

 _After a few minutes he released her motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk, they sat down 'So Lucius….has been the bane of my existence' he chuckled 'Blaise and I have been working on this one for years and it was passed down to us when Dawlish retired' he explained 'We have boxes of files, Malfoy has most of them but I can get them sent to your office, plus get what Blaise and I have to you. We have so many other pressing cases we needed to hand it off, it was becoming an obsession.'_

 _'Thanks Harry. So Malfoy is really helping to find his father?'_

 _'Yes and he's been really helpful. He's changed a lot Hermione. We aren't best mates, but I'd be lying if I said I've never had a pint with the guy. Blaise is his best friend and my partner, for his sake we buried the hatchet. I know it's harder for you but I think you two could work together really well.'_

 _'Hmmm. So how are Ginny and the boys? The rest of the Weasley's?'_

 _Harry noticed the change of subject but allowed it 'Their all good. Excited to see you, Molly would like to see you at brunch one of these Sundays. As its Friday Ginny wants me to bring you straight to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the day' he stated watching her reaction_

 _Oh gods, this was the scenario she dreaded, giddy, bouncing women squealing at each other like teenagers with alcohol. She was not that kind of girl, she had guy friends for a reason and she preferred to get drunk in the privacy of her own home. She had promised to be good though, and it was probably best to get the reunion over with right away._

 _'Ok but I have something to do after work today can I meet you say around seven?'_

 _'Sure sounds great. It will give me time to go home, get a bite and see the boys before they go to Molly and Arthur's'_

 _'Great see you then' she got up to leave. She pulled open Harry's office door and people were scattering like ants. She wasn't fooled. She glanced around when a pair of stormy gray eyes caught her attention. Her breathe caught, Draco Malfoy in the flesh. Wow time had been good to him. His hair was a little darker, longer too. He wasn't as pale and he clearly worked out. Somewhere in her head a little voice started talking dirty to a naked Draco, gods her imagination could get away from her, it had been too long since she had picked up a random for the night. She needed to shut those thoughts down. This was the boy who had made school horrible for her. Plus she was trying to be good and her love of drunken one night stands was not being good. They had to work together._

 _Silently thankful for the haircut, the look on his face was exactly the reaction she had wanted. She walked passed him not saying a word, keeping eye contact, looking away only when she turned to go to Kingsley's office._

She heard Kingsley's voice outside his door and looked up. She noticed a painting behind his desk. There was blonde girl sitting with her back to Hermione. She was under a tree by a lake that oddly looked like the tree she, Ron and Harry sat under during their time at Hogwarts. She wondered who the girl was, but at that moment Kingsley walked in.

"Hermione" he hugged her as she stood to greet him

"Minister" she replied officially

"Hermione call me Kingsley, we have known each other too long to be anything but first names" he released her from his bear hug and returned to his desk

"All right, but if I was Minster I would make everyone, even my children call me that" she winked at him

He laughed. "Your office is going to be in the Law corridor, with the prosecutors and Wizengamot. Across from Draco actually since you two will be working together" he watched her reaction, and she played it cool, he pressed on "I know there's history there Hermione, but I can assure you Draco has changed. He's a good man. When he joined the MLE I started to look after him, mentor him in life and career. He has become like a son to me, so if he misbehaves you come to me" he winked

She smiled "Thanks Kingsley, but I can handle Malfoy. Tell me is there a space I can go and train some of the stress away for a while?"

"Sure Aurors have training rooms upstairs. The rooms will recognize you as an Agent. I had your magical signature added to everywhere I thought you might need to go. Let me know if you can't get in anywhere and I will fix it."

She got up and headed to the door "Great I think I might head up there now. Go ahead and book Tuesday and Friday afternoons for training with the Aurors. We can do it individually or as a group. Those are my usual combat training days, and I'd like to stay as regular to my schedule as I can."

"Sure thing. Have a good weekend if I don't see you before you leave. Hermione?" she stopped at the door and turned around "Remember, you don't have to visit the whole wizarding world this weekend. I know your worried and anxious, ten years is a long time to be away, but pace yourself. Your friends will understand." He looked very fatherly at that moment.

"Yes Minister" she laughed and winked at him before closing the door behind her.

Kingsley watched the closed door for a moment then turned his chair to look at the painting hanging behind his desk. "Well my darling, what do you think, still agree she was the one to bring on to the case?"

A present day Narcissa appeared and smiled at her lover "I do. I think she is just the girl for the job. Do you think Draco can help her though? I worry this could trigger some of his own sleeping demons"

"Hmmm" Kingsley thought about what she said "I think Draco can handle it. This is an opportunity for him to take the lead on something he knows all too well, and it won't hurt Hermione to learn how to listen to others. Some lessons can't be learned from a book. It's time she put these demons to bed and dealt with them like an adult"

Narcissa swelled with pride at Kingsley "Your so right love. Draco is just as brave as any Gryffindor. He is also a natural born leader"

"I think Albus was right we sort too soon"

"Are you saying I could have been a Gryffindor!" teasing him by looking shocked

He laughed "I was thinking Ravenclaw as you are the smartest woman I know"

"Nice save Minister" and she waved a hand at him "Get back to work. I'm going to check on Draco" she smiled

Kingsley laughed, as he heard a distance snort _' Gryffindor! Bloody likely'_

 _xoxo_

Draco stepped out of his fireplace. Home finally, he tossed his briefcase into the chair and started to loosen his tie. He walked towards his study, the house was dark but it didn't matter he made himself memorize every piece of it years ago. He had become paranoid after the war and had so many wards on his house he could barely apparate in himself. Years had made him less paranoid, but some things stayed with you.

He walked into his study and headed to the table with the mini bar on it, a chilling beer on it. His house elf, Petite, had it ready from him. He allowed himself beer, no more hard stuff. He put the bottle to his lips and that's when he felt the electricity in the air. He felt for his wand in his pocket slowly pulling it out, he turned quickly and as he did without a sound his wand went flying. There was a flicker of light as his wand produced Lumos and he saw her. She was sitting in his desk chair, her feet up on his desk, looking like she owned the place. She stared unblinking at him with the same masked face she had stared at him earlier in the day.

"Granger how the fuck did you get in here?" he asked annoyed, fucking wards would need to be changed again

She turned her head to the side and surveyed him "I needed a drink"

"But that doesn't…"

"I came in through the front door" she interrupted

He looked at her dumbfounded

She chuckled "Fucking wizards, you can have all the magic in the world but if you don't lock your front door Malfoy…and Muggles are stupid huh?"

"Why are you here Granger" he eyed the empty tumbler on his desk "Clearly it's not just for my Ogden's"

She got up from his chair and came around to the front of his desk. Draco turned with her, watching her with his wand, she backed him into his desk. Trying to act casual he perched his bum on the edge and folded his arm across his chest. She was so close now he could see the freckles on her nose. She had changed her clothing and was now wearing tight jeans, a very official looking shirt, he had no idea what a Ramone was but it had a crest, and a leather jacket. His eyes moved down her body and he almost gasped out loud at the sexy thigh high, suede boots she was wearing. Dear gods please let me have this woman one day with only those boots on he prayed quickly. He couldn't help himself, a smirk graced his face. When he looked up he soon realized by the look on her face she had followed his eyes. He deepened his smirk, and she rolled her eyes.

"Kingsley has informed me you are the Prosecutor on my case, and that he expects us to work together like adults. I'm here to tell, warn you actually, if you once utter the word Mudblood, or try to throw me off daddy dearest's case I will curse back into the last century. Do you understand Malfoy?"

"Your case! I have been working on this case since I started my career in the MLE. Lucius was a fucking sadistic, lying bastard and I want nothing more than to see him rot in a cell, just so we're clear. And the word you refer to is no longer in my vocabulary" he spat angrily

She moved even closer to him, invading his personal space even more, he could feel her warm breath on his face. Gods did this woman ever blink? Agent Granger was sexy as hell and his mind wandered to her handcuffing him, interrogating him….

"Hmm" she interrupted his thoughts "I know everyone thinks you've changed but I'm not convinced. There's nothing you can say that will make me trust you Malfoy"

She backed away but just slightly and her eyes bore into him, he mentally put his Occlumency wards, unsure of Grangers abilities. She turned to leave, walking back towards his front door.

"Leaving so soon Granger? It's not my usual form of foreplay but if it works for you…" he was braver when she wasn't burning him with her eyes, and his cheeky, playful self came out

She continued to walk to the door, again giving him a backside view, the room seemed hot suddenly.

Without a word she waved her hand and his wand came flying back at him….how did she do that?

"See you Monday Granger" he called out in his snide voice.

He heard his front door slam and he chuckled shaking his head.

xoxo

Hermione took a deep breathe; her adrenaline was still causing her to shake from her encounter with Malfoy. After all these years he made her blood boil, he knew how to push her buttons. But she was older and wiser, plus she was better at masking her emotions, something he was also a pro at. Gods he had looked sexy, and she was able to get a closer view of his face, chiseled and strong just how she liked it, and he was so tall…mmmm. She shook her head, stop she told herself. She took one more deep steadying breath and put her hand on the door, pulling the door of the Leaky Caldron open and walking in. She was immediately met with a squeal and a flash of red hair as Ginny threw herself into Hermione's body wrapping her arms around her. Hermione smiled into her friends hair and breathed her in, flowery with a hint of vanilla like cookies, just the way she remembered her.

Ginny pulled back and looked at her, hands on Hermione's arms examining her. Ginny's eyes roamed all over her stopping at her eyes. Hermione blinked not wanting Ginny to see she had already been drinking since five. Finally she stated "I love it" referring to Hermione's hair "It's perfect. It shows off your beautiful face"

"Thanks Ginny. You look great. I can't believe you and Harry are parents!" Hermione gushed trying to act girly, but honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a girlfriend, she just did what the girls at the bar Philip picked up did with each other.

"We have a table over here" Ginny lead her by the elbow to a booth in the corner

Oh gods the dreaded we, who was _we_ Hermione wondered. "Great" she replied looking at the table she saw Harry, George, Angelina, Luna, and Neville. Thank goodness Ron wasn't there. She greeted everyone sitting down. As soon as she did the questions started flying at her.

From across the bar Blaise had seen her enter and Potters wife greet her.

"Hey look at that, Grangers here" he got out his mobile to call Draco, Muggles really did have some great tools, and like generations before them this group of witches and wizards had started to embrace things that sent their parents into lectures about the old ways.

Theo turned around and stared, Blaise slapped him in the shoulder and gave a him a _what the fuck_ look.

"Hey mate you need to come down to the Cauldron." He paused listening "Because it's Friday fucker. I don't care if you had a romantic night with yourself planned, get the fuck down here. Theo and I are already two pints in"

Theo laughed "Tell him to get out of the bubble bath, put the wine down and come see the show"

"Fine. Fine. We will tell you all about Granger when we see you next then"

Blaise closed his eyes and smiled while nodding his head "Okay. Bye" he hung up

Theo waited for an answer, eyebrows arched "Well"

"He'll be here in 10" Blaise barked a laugh "I knew he still had a thing for Granger. Too many nights I heard that wanker moan her name before he learned the silencing charm"

"No kidding! I swear it all started when she slapped him 3rd year… kinky bastard"

Draco arrived in eight minutes looking very fresh. Blaise rolled his eyes; this was confirmation for him that Draco had never gotten over Granger. Most nights when they went to the pub he just wore his work clothes.

"Looking good mate" Theo addressed the newcomer eyeing his cashmere sweater, modern trousers and blazer "Do you need a drink?"

"I can get it" glancing at the bar where Grangers cute little ass was on full display as she stood leaning slightly over the bar to talk to Hannah

Theo followed his eyes "You do that" he and Blaise smirked at each other. Draco stood there watching Hermione. She was whispering to Hannah, and then Hannah pulled a small glass from under the bar and filled it with Firewhisky. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, Draco looked too, no one was, she took the shot like a pro and closed her eyes allowing the burn to calm her. Draco knew this feeling all too well. So Granger was quiet about her drinking, probably didn't do it in public but the stress of her friends drove her to need a drink. He had been a very public drunk; he was the life of the party. He had loved a good time and wanted to make sure everyone around him had a good time as well. He spent Galleons with nothing to show for it except phony friends, and women who fucked him because of his family name and money, well women still tried to do that. It got old quickly but when it was your party it was harder to shut it down. He approached the bar, Hannah saw him and smiled

"Hullo Draco, usual?" Hannah asked

"Yes thank you" he said sideling up to Granger "Having fun?" she looked up him

Hannah set a glass of sparkling water with a lime in front of him.

"You do know this is a bar right? Don't you drink Malfoy?" she said snidely turning her nose up at his water

He was about to answer when Ginny walked up "Malfoy" she greeted him with a smile.

"Mrs. Potter" he bowed his head slightly to her in greeting, his damn pureblood manners kicking in

He leaned back on the bar and watched the exchange between the two witches. "Hermione, I 'm sorry we need to get going. Harry's knackered and I promised my mum I would get the boys early" she looked sadly at her friend

"Oh Ginny its fine, I need to sleep too….the time difference is getting to me" she said reassuringly

She hugged her and the others goodbye. She then turned her steely eyes to Draco. "Did you need something Malfoy?"

"I do actually….need something, but I have to ask first … your place or mine?" he smirked his wickedest smile at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Aww Granger I've missed teasing you. But seriously when do you want me to send over the files I have on the case? Knowing you, you will be starting tomorrow…early" now he rolled his eyes at her

"Tomorrow would be great. It sounds like you all have years upon years of reading for me to do" she sighed

"Okay. Tomorrow then." And he started to walk away turning back around "Oh and Granger, I'll leave the front door unlocked for you" he smiled his most heartbreaking smile

She rolled her eyes and controlled the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He turned and walked back to Theo and Blaise.

"So did you seal that deal?" Blaise asked "Granger is one tough girl, and a little scary too"

Draco smiled "I told her I would get the files to her tomorrow. And what are you talking about Blaise, she is so tiny I could fit her in my pocket…how is she scary?"

"Goldstein found out she was up in the Auror training rooms this afternoon and he wanted to go say hello. He walked in and he must have startled her because she pinned him about 20 feet up the wall"

Draco looked at him not understanding the point

"She wasn't using a wand lads"

Draco and Theo looked at each other skeptical "Are you fucking serious?" asked Theo

"Yeah I mean maybe he didn't see it" Draco added

"No after she let him down and apologized, he asked her about it. She confirmed that she can do magic without a wand. He said she claims she's not very good and wants to get stronger. He said she is going to start training Aurors who want to learn next week per Kingsley orders, but if she's rubbish then why is Kingsley having her train us?"

So Draco wasn't imagining things earlier. He had decided to keep Hermione's visit to himself. He wasn't sure why but knowing she came to visit him made him smile, even if she did threaten him. She was at least thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I do not own any of these delicious characters. I do listen to music when I am writing and I can always create a playlist if you would like to know what songs go with each of the chapters. Warning! We are getting into the M part of the story...enjoy! ~Adel

Chapter 3

Draco stayed out later than he had been anticipating. He went to his desk and Hermione's tumbler was still there. He picked it up and examined it; he looked at the imprint of her lower lip and the shade of her lipstick. He wondered if she was home now still drinking. He thought about the things that made him drink, but what about Hermione? Kingsley said she was estranged from her parents but what did that mean? Estranged how? What could that woman have done as a girl to make her parents not want to speak to her?

He thought about when he had heard about her leaving ten years ago, he thought it had something to do with Weasley. Draco certainly saw Weasley out at the pubs more, at first looking morose and then acting like any other young man. Hooking up with women, partying hard, Weasley was a war hero who was famous after all. Everyone wanted to hang with him. In that moment Draco realized he and Weasley had a few things in common, and he shuddered at the idea. But Weasley had gotten over Hermione and moved on with that Brown girl. In fact Draco was sure they were married now with a pack of children, and Weasley had the dad look and body to match. So bright side no interference there. Draco realized he was going to have to do more than tease Hermione into noticing and considering him suitable to date. What to do…?

"Mother…are you there?" Draco asked of his mother's painting in his study across from his desk.

"Draco darling what's wrong?" she asked worried, he heard her before he saw her slide into her painting

"Nothing, I need some advice. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No Kingsley has been asleep for a while now, go ahead" she sat in her chair and picked up the tea cup

"How do I earn Granger's trust? How do I… get her to love me?" he asked the last part so quietly he barely heard himself say it

Narcissa smiled "I knew you loved her! I have since you were about fourteen" she looked at him with amusement, Draco looked at her with shock "A mother always knows, plus there is nothing more seductive than that which has been declared forbidden. When Lucius declared his hatred and annoyance for that particular Muggleborn that sealed the deal. But as you wanted to keep your father from punishing you, you tormented her to ease your pain and have an excuse to look at her and talk to her. I know this story all too well darling" she smiled kindly at her son

Draco sighed "Yes but I did horrible things to her, and what about the incident? How can she forgive me? How do I stop acting like some dumb schoolboy around her and show her I am the man she wants to be with?" his eyes pleaded with is mother to solve this.

"Stop teasing her for starters and become her friend. She is a long way from her current home and friends. She is a stranger in her former life right now and I bet she is very stressed about it. This may encourage her demons to come out stronger and harder. Be a friend she can count on, lean on and trust. I heard her threaten you earlier…you will have to simply earn her trust with time darling."

Draco was silent mulling all this over. It felt slightly hopeless and impossible. He could get any witch off the street in bed with his smile and a cheeky one-liner, but Granger was different, she knew his bullshit, probably most men's bullshit. His regular games wouldn't work with her, nor did he want them too. She was special, different than some one night stand. Granger was the kind of woman you wanted to fight with then make up with 'til death do you part.

"Your right, I'll start tomorrow. I was going to send the files over by courier but I think I will deliver them peronally and offer to go over them with her."

"That's thinking! Good idea, and bring her some coffee, maybe something to eat she may not have a lot at her place with having just arrived. Also if she was indulging her stress tonight coffee may be in order" even when Draco was battling alcohol Narcissa never said the words drunk or alcoholic, she didn't like those ugly words

"I will, thanks mother. I'm knackered and I need to get to Grangers early. I love you"

"I love you Draco. You're a good man, just let her see the side Kingsley and I see everyday"

He nodded and turned to head to his bedroom. He was a good guy now and he would show Granger, and win her heart.

xoxo

Hermione was seeing red, it was 8:30 in the morning and someone was knocking on her suite door. What was the point of living in a hotel if the doorman and reception didn't do their job! She came home from the Cauldron fairly early but had started on the Firewhisky right away. If someone had a potion to shut her brain off so she could sleep bring it on, but for now she was stuck. She always hated herself in the morning but the feeling of numb was what she craved and the desire for dreamless sleep. But it's not a true deep, refreshing sleep; she hadn't had that in years and probably never will. She got to the door not caring that she was in her pajama shirt, a men's button down pj top like her dad wore and her sleepmask shoved up to her forehead the effect would help drive the point home.

Opening the door in dramatic fashion screaming "WHAT IS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT AT…." She stopped dead in her tracks, she was greeted by a breathtaking Draco Malfoy leaning against the door frame, he was in vintage jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, vintage black leather boots and aviators….of course he wore his sunglasses inside she rolled her eyes, he was watching her and gave her his trademark smirk removing his sunglasses.

"Rough night Granger?" he asked casually his eyes roaming downward to her attire, damn her legs were lovely, her toes were painted black, her messy hair and dark rimmed eyes from last night's make up, these were the moments he wanted with her.

"Malfoy" she hissed "What do you want so fucking early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I brought you those files, like we talked about last night….and I brought you a Starbucks, I know you _Americans_ like that kind" he winked at her "but I wasn't sure how you take your coffee so I brought sugar and cream" he smiled trying to look innocent, he noticed a twitch of her lips before she bit her lip to stop the gesture, not an actual smile but he would take it and she needed to not bite her lip like that in front of him, it was too cute and sexy for his desire right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand or risk embarrassing himself with a throbbing erection.

"Well if you have coffee I will let pass" she moved aside and let him in.

He walked into the sitting area of her suite and looked around; she must have modified it magically, because no hotel had a room that was so perfectly the embodiment of Granger. It was warm and cozy with colors of moss green and purple, not to mention the shelves of books all around. A large comfortable green suede sofa was in the middle of the room, with leather chairs flanking it. There was an ottoman for a coffee table and he set the coffee carrier on it. She caught him looking at the room in awe and she smiled.

"It might be a hotel but I needed it to feel like home, especially if I have to be here for six months or more" she looked at her work with pride

He looked at her in amazement "How did you do this and what about the muggles?"

"They see their basic hotel room when they walk in and are you questioning my magical ability?"

He put his hands up in surrender "Noooo not at all" eyes wide "I am just in awe. Why not just rent an apartment?"

She smiled at his compliment and heat coursed through his body, oh gods it was breathtaking the way her eyes lit up, and he noted compliments on her magic brought on smiles.

"I'm a sucker for room service and housekeeping" she shrugged "I'm going to go change quick and then we can get started" she walked over to the coffee grabbing one and some sugar "and I take my coffee black with raw sugar, 3 in a venti" as she walked by she lightly touched his arm "thank you" she whispered, heat shooting through his body.

He waited until she walked down the hall to her bedroom; ugh he melted into the chair ' _Get it together Draco_ , _you have to work with this woman! You need to get this woman out of that pajama top and did she have panties on….trolls naked! Trolls naked!_

Hermione re-entered the room so quietly Draco didn't hear her as she stopped and watched his behavior, he was covering his face with his hands and running his hands through his hair…was he nervous to be working with her? Suddenly her left forearm gave a tingle, it all made sense then, he had been there, and did he feel guilty? He couldn't have done anything with Bellatrix and Lucius there in the room they would have killed him for sure. She needed to clear this up if they were going to work together.

"So thank you again for the coffee and to answer your question yes I had a rough night…nightmares" she lied, the firewhisky helped with that "Last night I dreamt about that day in manor" Draco went stone still, this was not the direction his mind had gone, she must have mistook his body language for something else. Hermione pressed on "and I realized if we are going to be working together you should know that I don't hold you accountable at all, you were trapped just as much as I was"

He shook his head vigorously interrupting her "No, no I should have done something, said something, stopped her…."

"Draco" she said loudly and this stopped him short, she said his first name, he couldn't remember her ever saying it "Stop, you were a kid in a room full of dark, adult wizards. Besides the experience taught me a lot about my own strength, and I'm sure it did for you too" he nodded in agreement

"Still, Hermione, please forgive me"

She liked the way he said her name "There's nothing to forgive, but if it makes you feel better then yes I forgive you. Now how do you take your coffee for future reference?"

He smiled grateful for the change of subject "Black, like my heart" he smirked at her

She smiled back "I suspected as much, so the files?"

Draco waived his wand and the file boxes appeared stacked neatly next to the couch.

Hermione's eyes became big "Wow. Ok let's start from the beginning"

"It is a lot, I know so why don't you tell me what Kingsley has told you and then we can go from there."

The morning went on quickly with Draco getting Hermione up to speed on the case. Years of false sightings, cold trails and the plain ridiculous, it reminded Hermione of Sirius while he was on the run. Draco noted that Hermione was still the same super student she was at Hogwarts. But now he was older, and completely smitten, the way she would get a hazy, far off look when she was thinking or had an idea was cute now. It took him back in time to their Hogwarts days…if only he had been nicer; they could have had years together. Thoughts of their classes together and how he had hated her know-it-all ways, needing to answer every damn question, gods she was annoying then. She was his only competition and she bested him every time. His mother was right, forbidden fruit was the sweetest. Her intelligence, and the fact that he couldn't win her over with his smile made her all the more alluring. Hermione was a prize, and you would have to bring your A game to get her, but what had happened to make her forget that? She was all confident when her mask was on, but if you watched her, really watched her you could see the cracks of fear in that mask. Why did she run away to America? Surely Kingsley would have hired her as an Auror.

"Malfoy….are you listening? Your phone is paging you"

He re-focused "Thanks" pulling it from his jeans pocket; it was his alarm, he needed to meet Kingsley. He turned it off looking at Hermione "I apologize; I have to go, I have a lunch, but I hope this was helpful" he was sorry he had to go, this was the longest they had ever sat together without fighting and it was nice.

"No worries! This was extremely helpful." she waived a hand at him "I will see you Monday. Thanks again for the coffee" she got up to see him out

"See you Monday Granger" he gave her a true heartbreaking smile, put his aviators on and walked down the hall.

Hermione closed the door, and melted into it. Oh gods, time had been too good to Draco, he was smart, sexy….and he brought her Starbucks! Her favorite, by default as there was one on every corner in America. That smile of his….mmmm. She sighed, she needed to go shower, and gods he saw her in her pj's …. hung over. She may have to get sexier pajamas. She decided to shower and then get back to her research.

While in the shower she thought about Draco saying he had lunch…he didn't say with whom though. A twinge of jealously panged in her heart. She would have to do some investigating, Ginny would know. For the love of Gryffindor why, this was Draco Malfoy! Something inside started to feel lonely, it would be nice to have a friend here, not that she didn't have friends but her abrupt leaving 10 years ago had made things awkward. She started to think about her mother and how much she needed her comfort….maybe she could sneak a visit in. Maybe tonight….yes she would sneak a visit in to check on her mum.

xoxo

Draco arrived to lunch and Kingsley was waiting for him. When Kingsley saw Draco he smiled and waved, Lucius had never smiled like that at Draco and he was silently grateful to his mother for bringing him into his life. He thought about Granger not having contact with her parents. He couldn't imagine the emptiness, yes his mother was dead but he still had her with him in her paintings. He had Kingsley as well, who for all intents and purposes was a father. He sat down across from Kingsley the look on his face told Draco he was eager to say something.

"What…you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"I was wondering how coffee went this morning?" he smirked at Draco

Draco rolled his eyes "That mother of mine, I swear she is such a gossip". He paused looking at Kingsley who reminded him of Blaise at the moment with that grin on his face "It was nice" Draco smiled and arched his eyebrows wordlessly saying what else do you want to know?

"Just nice?"

"Yes."

Draco knew he was torturing him with his silence and lack of information. Finally when Kingsley looked ready to burst he acquiesced "We went over the files of the case and….she told me she forgave me for the drawing room incident. She also for the first time ever called me Draco" he looked down at his hands and blushed a little; he had no idea why he felt so nervous and shy about this. He was sure his mother had informed Kingsley of his feelings towards Hermione. But it was different saying them out loud.

Kingsley laughed "Yes!" giving hit a little punch to the arm "That's progress" Draco smiled wide, he felt like a teenager again talking about girls, not that he actually had this conversation when he was a teenager, maybe this was why he was feeling this way. He never actually ever got the "talk" and he laughed out loud thinking about this.

"What's so funny" Kingsley asked

"I was just thinking about my not so normal teenage years and how I think I am finally about to get the "talk" he laughed again

Kingsley barked out his laugh "Well son when a man and women really love each other….." he raised an eyebrow at Draco "What wrong talk?" he smiled in amusement

"I think we're well past that talk" Draco snorted

Kingsley paused and was clearly thinking hard "Ok then try this one, when you think you have found the one, do everything to get her and keep her. Fight for her. I should have fought for your mother, but we wouldn't have you, and you have been such a joy Draco, I truly have enjoyed whatever this is." He gestured between the two of them "And I will always be here for you. So if Hermione is the one, fight for her. The grass is not greener on the other side, I promise you that."

Draco nodded a little choked up by Kingsley's words. He took a drink of his beer "I think she is, and I want to help her figure out her shit. But I can't fix her, she has to want it herself, so I am taking Mothers advice and trying to be her friend first"

"You know Draco some people believe love can fix all, that there are soul mates, and that love can be prayed for." He shook his head "That's too easy. Love is a powerful force and should not be handled carelessly, it can certainly fill some of the holes you have in your heart, but there are some hurts that never go away. I couldn't fix the pain that Lucius caused your mother, but I could love her and support her, and that made the hurt subside in a way. It was always there though, she would never forget. It wasn't always easy, things I said or did could remind your mother of things he did, and because I loved her I learned what those triggers were and avoided them. Love is work Draco, but it's the best job I ever had". He sighed and smiled so contently Draco was envious

"I want that too. I know Granger will drive me crazy, which became apparent this morning, I don't know whether to roll my eyes at her or kiss her for the things she does. But even the things she does that make me crazy are cute and endearing…ugh Kingsley what is wrong with me!?" he ran his hands through his hair, Kingsley laughed

"Love son, love"

"How did this happen? I hadn't thought about her in years and one day I heard her name and I haven't stopped thinking about her. AHHHH! Let's stop talking about this, tell me about your week"

Kingsley obliged and the afternoon was spent talking about things other than Hermione Granger, but she was still on Draco's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

So I had not realized I had written so much...so here is another smaller chapter. Warning M! I promise it's yummy and will continue to get better from here. Again I own nothing but my car.

Chapter 4

Hermione waited until it was really dark outside to apparate. It was close though there were some nurses outside at the back of the building smoking, thank Merlin her apppartitions were deadly silent. She quietly disillusioned herself and walked into the building.

She knew where her mother's room was and checking the hall slipped in with no notice. Thanks to Pavarti posing as a Muggle doctor she received regular updates on her mother's condition, and Pavarti was trying some new memory potions on her. There were fresh flowers on her mother's table and Hermione knew her dad had been there visiting today.

She un-illusioned herself, her mother was in bed sleeping. She went to the bed and lifted the blankets crawling in by her. Her mother un-waking wrapped her arms around her. Hermione buried her face in her mother's chest and let the tears fall. She breathed her in and this was the smell, the memory that she needed, the comfort she craved. Roses, her mother's hand cream, and fresh rain.

"Oh mum I'm so sorry for what I did to you" Hermione continued to cry and her mother simply rubbed her back like mothers do to comfort their babies.

Hermione would sleep in her mother's arms and leave early in the morning having had her first night of peaceful, non firewhisky sleep in almost a decade. Her father would never know she had been there because her mother couldn't even remember her own name anymore.

Draco walked into his office Monday morning to find a large white cup waiting for him on his desk. There was a note _'Black like your little heart'_ he actually laughed out loud. Gods what time did she get here? He looked across the reception area to her office, it was open slightly and there was light coming through. He grabbed the cup and walked over to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

He walked in; she was sitting at her desk, heels up resting on the corner of it. He followed the heels up to her bare legs, she was wearing a dress and his mouth watered. It was black, came to just below the knees, and was sleeveless with a leather bodice. The bodice was crisscrossed leaving very little to the imagination even though she was covered. He could easily pull that bodice open exposing her full luscious tits, how he longed to get lost in them, taste them, suck them rub the... he would pull that dress up and take her right there on her desk and… a shiver ran up his spine, and he shook himself out of the fantasy. Hermione looked up from her reading after his prolonged silence.

"Oh hey good morning" she smiled brightly

"Good morning. Thank you for the coffee" she looked gorgeous and something was different "Good weekend?" he asked his thoughts turning traitorous…did she have a facial, did she get laid oh gods she has the sex glow! Whoever it was he would hunt them down. Their children would feel his wrath!

"I had a great weekend. I had the best sleep of my life Saturday night. Yesterday I read all the files, went shopping and bought some new clothes….it was great!"

He looked at her in awe "You read all those files? And that is a great dress by the way, is it new?" please stand and show it off to me he silently begged

Hermione smiled taking him in, good Griffindor could he wear a suit and wear it well. He was wearing a charcoal grey window pane patterned suit with a grey shirt, and his tie was eggplant with green like her living room. Was he sending her message? Hmm wonder if he would tie her up with that tie and slowly kiss every inch of her body...mmm she wiggled in her seat at the tingle that making her lower lips throb.

Her eyes snapped up to his, shit he asked her a question and he caught her staring. Now he was smirking at her, and she flushed all flustered "Ah the dress, yes it's new. Thanks, I like it too. So how was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

"It was nice thank you. Yesterday Blaise, Theo and I played Quidditch with some others. Finished my latest book I was reading, and went to bed early." He smiled thinking about the dream he had that involved Granger and getting her out of that pajama top.

Damn he didn't talk about lunch Saturday, she would have to pry more "I hope you made your lunch, our meeting didn't make you too late did it?" she hoped she wasn't too obvious, she took a drink of her own coffee to cover up her curiosity

Draco saw this, so Granger wants to know about lunch and who I was with, is she jealous? He liked this idea….he could tease her a bit to see her reaction.

"No I wasn't late besides my date loves me very much and would be very understanding if I was" he looked at her as he said it, she went stone still at the word love, interesting she was genuinely curious who he had been with. This was a good sign.

"Oh, oh good, I'm glad" she said weakly looking slightly disappointed

"Besides all I would have had to say was that I was with you and Kingsley would have forgiven any amount of lateness. He is very fond of you" he smiled at her reaction

"You were at lunch with Kingsley?" her eyes wide in surprise and relief in her voice

"Yes, every Saturday since Mother passed. Before it was with the both of them"

"Wait, were Kingsley and your mother together?"

"Yes. They fell in love at Hogwarts as kids. He was from the wrong kind of family and my mother's family arranged her marriage for her. After the war they reunited"

"The girl in the painting in Kingsley's office…..is your mother! Oh my gods!"

Draco nodded

"Well Kingsley is very fond of you as well, although he told me if you misbehave I should tell him….I think he likes me more" she smiled devilishly

Draco looked at her in mock horror "I can't believe it…..that bastard! I mean I know you're cuter than I am and more talented….but come on I am the only son he has!" he smirked at her

She laughed and Draco had to cross his legs as his cock throbbed, gods she was sexy when she laughed "It's getting deep in here now"

He shrugged smiling

There was a knock on her door "Come in"

Blaise walked in "Hey Granger, long time no see. Draco…" he sat down in the empty chair next to Draco. The sexual tension was so thick in Grangers office Blaise could have cut it with a knife. Gods these two needed to fuck already. The same tension they had at Hogwarts was back. "So Potter and I thought maybe we could all have a lunch meeting to go over anything and possible next steps for you, if today works?"

"It does, thank you. Draco is lunch good for you?" she turned her chocolate eyes to him

"Lunch works; we should loop Theo in"

Hermione looked puzzled, Blaise and Draco exchanged looks "What am I missing" she asked

"Kingsley won't let Draco actually prosecute Lucius, he worries it would be too much for Draco" Blaise answered her

Draco sighed "I think it was Mothers idea" he tried not to look too bitter

Hermione gauging the hit Draco's ego must have taken watched him, because suddenly he looked eleven again, it was so adorable, but she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her eyes locked with Draco's and she saw the storminess in them, suddenly she felt the electricity in the air.

Draco watched her biting her lip, his heart started pounding and his thoughts turned again to taking her on her desk, Hermione telling him she wanted it harder and rougher, crying out his name….he stood up suddenly "I'm going to talk to Theo" and he left

Blaise looked at Hermione, what the fuck just happened…

Hermione was just as shocked as Blaise

"So Blaise tell me how do you like working with Harry" Hermione asked, and they fell into a natural conversation as if they had always been friends.

xoxo

Theo wasn't in yet so Draco went back to his office to calm down. He could hear Grangers laugh and he knew Blaise was using his Italian charm. He felt a pang of jealousy. He needed to take the edge off…but how. The idea came to him as he heard Hermione laugh again…but he couldn't in his office, his mother's painting was in here, he didn't want her walking in. The men's room it was.

It was still fairly early so he quietly wove through the halls to the men's loo. He went into a cube and used every spell he could think of to make it as private as possible. Leaning against the back of the door he unzipped his pants. It's like his cock knew what was in store for it and it was already hard. He closed his eyes, he started to massage his shaft and got lost in his fantasy of taking Granger on her desk…

BANG! Draco is pulled out of his fantasy by someone slamming the men's room door. Fucking asshole….at least he came. He will have to get his feeling in check or this working relationship is going to be difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I own nothing and I simply show love for my favorite people, places and things!

-When I write I use music to help me focus and put me into various moods. I have started a playlist on my Spotify account awinterset, playlist H if you want to listen! I think it is pretty clear which songs are Draco's and which ones are Hermione's.

Chapter 5

Hermione had spent the last few weeks going back over the files on Lucius's case. She sorted the legitimate claims from the not possible for example: he was really a now famous Muggle football player for England. The ones she was unsure about she consulted Draco. She was using a fine tooth comb as they say; a man like Lucius did not disappear into thin air. She was so busy with the case but also the training of the Aurors she was exhausted at the end of the day. It helped her sleeping and she wasn't drinking as much, she had also been back to visit her mother at night a few times, not too many she didn't want to get caught. She was even considering taking Philips advice to reach out to her dad. She was having fewer nightmares due to her dreams becoming consumed with Draco. She couldn't stop dreaming about him. Last's night's dream left her feeling delicious, she dreamed they were back at Hogwarts and they had kinky sex on every surface of the library. Hermione laughed to herself 'Oh what would Madame Pince say' she thought shaking her head. Her dreams though also left her with a burning desire in her loins; she was going to have to put that fire out soon. When she saw him in the office now she couldn't help but stare, she was pretty sure a few times he had caught her. She wandered into one of the courtrooms earlier in the week to watch him; Draco in action was so damn sexy she didn't have enough adjectives to describe it thoroughly. She had become obsessed with watching him.

In fact she was pretty sure being turned on by his courtroom persona had led to the blowups they had had over the last few weeks about the craziest shit. The worst was a few weeks ago, Draco hated that Hermione was going back over everything.

 _'Are you fucking crazy, that is 10 years work of not only the best Aurors but mine as well! But because the famous Hermione Granger didn't oversee every minute it must have been done wrong!'_

 _'I NEVER SAID ANY OF IT WAS WRONG!' she screamed back at him, which she was sure made him angrier, she did feel a bit ashamed when she saw Narcissa's face in her painting. Hermione took a deep breath and moved so she was face to face with Draco invading his personal space, calmly and controlled 'Malfoy I know how hard you all have worked on this, I know how much this means to you as well personally, but this is how I do my job and I will not apologize for that' she moved closer never breaking eye contact, he tilted his head as if was going to kiss her, his lips parted slightly and he was studying her face. Her heart started pounding harder, her face flushed; she could feel his breath on her which made her breathing faster and heavier….oh gods she was so turned on by him right now. His grey eyes stormed and raged at her making her wet with desire, he didn't break eye contact, oh gods she was going to go week in the knees soon, her head was screaming TAKE ME NOW RIGHT HERE ON YOUR DESK. There was a knock on the door and Theo walked in_

 _'Ready mate….oh shit sorry for interrupting' Theo quickly gauged the tension in the air_

 _Draco still staring at Hermione answered coldly 'its fine, Granger was just leaving'_

 _The spell was broken; she turned on her heel and fled to her office slamming the door behind her. She collapsed into the guest chair and cried. She always cried when she was angry, she avoided him the rest of the day, and charmed her door to burst into angry flames if anyone approached._

She finally made it to Friday behaving herself. Last night when she spoke to Phillip on the phone he told her to go for Malfoy.

 _"What! Are you crazy? He was…."_

 _Phillip interrupted "From what you've told me there was a ton of sexual tension between you two when you were younger and it's still there. I used to pull the braids of the girl I liked when I was a kid. Think about it Hermione, Harry and Ron had your attention all the time how was Draco going to compete for attention? So he teased you and picked on you."_

 _She thought about this, if Draco had been nice to her she probably wouldn't have noticed him, she was too wrapped up with Ron and Harry. Plus she wasn't the only muggle born at the school….so why her? Gods what else had she missed?_

 _"What will people say though; everyone we went to school with knows how horrible he was to me?"_

 _"Who cares, that was years ago and you are both different people now. And if you don't go after him I may have to, he sounds sexy….mmmm."_

 _Hermione laughed "I can't be sure, but I get the feeling he's not a switch hitter. But you may be right about the sexual tension, Malfoy was always great to argue with, he's so intelligent he has always been able to keep up with me. Ron and Harry were not always formidable opponents."_

 _"In my book arguing is just foreplay and there is nothing better than make up sex"_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a shadowy figure standing over her, she looked up

"Day dreaming….you Granger?" Draco smirked raising his eyebrows at her

"What…no I have dinner with the Potters and I was thinking about what to bring them" she recovered herself quickly

He handed her a white paper cup with a green mermaid "Bring the boys something to play with so the adults can have conversation"

"Malfoy, that's brilliant! And thank you for the coffee; I needed an afternoon pick me up. Did you need something before you head out?"

"No just wanted to bring you coffee and tell you to have a nice weekend. Oh, I did update my wards so you can use the floo…if you like or need something" he realized this may have sounded a little forward and his confidence waivered for a minute.

"Thank you, I adjusted mine as well. Are you meeting Kingsley this weekend?"

"Yes, we spend Saturday afternoons together….do you want to join us? He would love it, and we just catch up on the week, maybe watch the muggle football game"

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but thank you so much for the invite" she smiled at him

"Well if you change your mind just Owl me" he smiled back at her, standing there drinking her in a little too long, upon realizing he turned and left.

She watched him leave, she sipped her coffee…black with sugar. Gods he was charming….where did that come from? Narcissa had been charming but in her polite, well mannered, elite upbringing. Draco's was different it was similar to ….Lucius! That's it! Hermione stood up, she needed to talk to Narcissa…she looked at her watch. Damn almost 5, Kingsley would be gone for home already. Draco had a painting in his office but she wanted to question Narcissa alone before she talked to Draco about her hunch. She would need to talk to Kingsley. She headed for Draco's office he was just shutting his door briefcase in hand.

"Draco…I will take you up on your offer to meet you and Kingsley. Where should I meet you and when?"

He was surprised by her use of his name, but smiled at her "We meet at a Muggle bar called The Angel, I'll Owl you the directions and details"

"Great see you then" she watched him leave. Well she might as well head over to Harry's but she first had to stop at a toy shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione watched Ginny put the finishing touches on dinner while the boys played with the new assortment of Muggle toys Hermione had brought them.

"Malfoy was the party for years, he drank a lot, slept around and the manor looked like some all-boys common room, smelled like one too. Then something happened and he grew up. He stopped hanging out with everyone except Blaise and Theo, as well as closed down the party. He went to go work for Kingsley while he was working on becoming a prosecutor."

"What happened? What changed?"

"I'm not sure but his mother became ill soon after that, he did have a few years with her before she died. I don't think they talked much while he was acting like an arse. But Ron did the same thing and was often at the manor himself I could ask him" Ginny realized what she said and quickly looked at Hermione

"Ginny…" Hermione sighed "He's your brother and it's been 10 years, you can mention his name in front of me. I will always love him, but not like that. I'm happy for him and Lavender. Really. They have 3 beautiful children and he seems happy working for George"

Ginny smiled changing the subject back to Malfoy "So why all the questions about Malfoy?

"No reason, just want to fill in the holes" Hermione tried to look innocent

Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously "Well I always thought there was delicious sexual tension between you two, plus I can't blame you Malfoy is bloody gorgeous"

"Ginny!"

"What, I'm not dead….plus there are all those rumors about the Slytherin Sex God….I wonder how big the snake really is" she looked dreamy at nothing smiling

Hermione laughed "Well if I ever meet the snake I will let you know!"

"Oooh please do" laughed Ginny "Well as soon as Harry arrives we can eat"

The night passed quickly and Ginny was every bit as good at cooking as her mother. It had been a long time since Hermione had Steak and Ale pie plus Harry's favorite Treacle tart for dessert, she was so stuffed she could feel herself getting sleepy. They spent the night talking and catching up on what Hermione had missed; she still received the daily profit, but didn't trust it thoroughly. She much preferred these kinds of nights out versus noisy bars…but Phillip always guilted her into going out.

She headed home even though it was only eleven. When she arrived home there was a beautiful vase of deep purple Ranunculus flowers with a note:

Hermione-

The details for lunch are the next sheet of parchment. I thought the flowers would match your room…and hopefully make you smile. They are from my Mother's garden. See you tomorrow.

\- Draco

The flowers were so pretty and they did match her sitting room. They were such a dark shade of eggplant they almost looked black. She touched the tiny, delicate petals smiling; she knew that the flowers had meaning of the giver adoring the receiver.

She readied herself for bed thinking about what Ginny had said about Draco's partying. Had he been chasing demons away like she was? Or having the fun none of them got to have because they all grew up too fast? She wondered what he was doing right now. According to Ginny, Draco was not seeing anyone and had not been in a relationship for a while as far as she knew. Hermione trusted her information as Harry worked with his best friend.

He did give her his cell phone number when they first started….she could text him. Hermione looked at her own phone to see what time it was… Midnight, Phillip was not available yet it was too early for him. She steeled herself and sent Draco a text.

Ok breathe Hermione she told herself. She waited…nothing. Damn he probably thought she was rude or worse crazy who text this late…maybe he was sleeping. She flung the covers off her and got up. She went to the sitting room for a drink and she grabbed Jane from her bookshelf. What girl didn't want to go to bed with Mr. Darcy? Hermione crawled back into bed to read and noticed her phone was blinking, she had a message. The giddiness that came over her was ridiculous. What had come over her the last few weeks, she was losing her crusty exterior. Being home was agreeing with her, even if it wasn't perfect, she was making up for lost time with everyone. She looked at the new message.

Draco had just gotten home from hanging out with Theo and Blaise; they teased him relentlessly about Hermione. They could easily spot the cracks in his stoic mask. He had been hoping she would show up at the Cauldron but she didn't and by eleven he called it a night. He got home and showered before bed. Getting back to his bedside table he noticed a he had a new message.

It was from Hermione, his heart beat faster. He felt a little like a school boy with a note in his hand.

Sorry this is so late, but I wanted to thank you for the flowers. They are perfect in my sitting room.

 _It's not late, I'm awake. You're welcome. Why are you up so late? Is everything alright?_

Just got home from the Potter's. The boys loved the toys, it was a great idea. I couldn't sleep, so I'm reading.

 _Of course you are lol! What can I say I have the mind of child and know what they like. Why can't you sleep? Bad dreams?_

Shit…..no silly I keep dreaming about you fucking me against a wall of books, Hermione thought to herself. She was trying to remember what girls said when they flirted with Phillip, gods she was terrible at this….one night flings suited her better. None of this bullshit came into play, usually there was very little conversation at all. Why was she doing this? What was is about Draco that made knickers wet?

she replied - Sometimes I still have bad dreams, right now I am reading Pride and Prejudice

 _Fucking Mr. Darcy ruining things for us guys since the 1800's._

He is pretty amazing…but sadly not real. What's a girl to do?

Oh my gods was she flirting with him? Draco couldn't believe it. She didn't strike him as the flirting type. She was so direct and blunt, his secretary Laura Madley, was terrified of her. Hermione did barge past the woman to confront Draco about not telling him about Theo prosecuting the case, she wanted total honesty on the job. Even when she was yelling at him she was so damn sexy, and he agreed with her that they needed to learn to trust each other and that started with honesty. Could she really be flirting with him?

 _What's wrong Granger….not found your Darcy yet?_

Oh damn….deflect Hermione she told herself.

Well who is your ideal woman fictional or not?

She didn't answer the question; fine he can let that slide for the moment…..

 _Katherine Hepburn….what a ball buster and sexy while doing it._

Hermione laughed out loud, so Draco liked strong women, makes sense look at his mother.

She is pretty amazing - good choice. Favorite book?

 _Wait who is your ideal man?_

Fine… Mr. Darcy is pretty nice but so is Mr. Knightly.

Draco laughed - _Both are Jane Austen. My favorite book is The Count of Monte Cristo. Favorite color?_

Jane Austen is the best! Hmm a story about revenge….how very Slytherin of you. You would probably think red, but it's actually purple, but so dark it's almost black. Good guess on the flowers. Do you have a favorite Muggle movie?

 _I have nothing against Austen, she writes a good happy ending. I like to think it's a story about over coming what people assume or expect of you. Oceans 11._

Classic or modern?

 _Both, but come on George Clooney and Brad Pitt, actually the whole cast is a complete bromance._

Hermione was dying! Draco Malfoy admitting a man crush on George Clooney, well she couldn't disagree although Brad Pitt…blonde and tattooed…mmmm. Her phone was suddenly ringing, Draco was calling her…..deep breathe.

"Hello?"

"Are you laughing at my choices, I'm sorry but George Clooney is very dashing."

She giggled "No not at all"

Draco laughed too "Calling you and talking is easier then texting….favorite food?"

"Easy spicy, anything spicy Mexican, Indian, Creole…I love it all. And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world. What's yours?"

"My mothers, she didn't cook much but when she did it was really good." Draco suddenly got quiet taking a moment to miss his mother; he recovered quickly "Why New Orleans?"

Hermione explained about being hired for Salem but then being transferred to New Orleans and how there is a lot of different magic, especially Voodoo. She told him about Phillip, some of their cases and adventures in picking up "dinner".

"Wait so your partner is a Vampire and you help him pick up women….and they go with him willingly?"

"Malfoy do you know nothing, sex with a Vampire while he or she is feeding on you is the most amazing experience you can have….or so I hear, and it's not just women" she added quickly "And he doesn't kill them"

"Damn, how do they not freak out or report him?"

"Well Vampires have their own magic, and they cover their tracks. So tell me why the law? I mean you could probably run the family business?"

"After the war and everything I had participated in I wanted to do something good. I still oversee the major stuff with the family business but I have a really great CEO, Pansy Parkinson"

Oh fuck thought Hermione, that bitch is still in Malfoy's life. Wonder if they still had a thing, friends with benefits

"So how is Pansy these days?"

"She's good; she and her wife are expecting their first baby"

"Her wife…oh I didn't know"

"Yes Daphne Greengrass, I introduced them years ago"

"Oh wow….so tell me who are Blaise and Theo with?"

Why was she curious about them Draco wondered? He wasn't worried about Theo; he was good looking but not confident enough for Hermione. Blaise on the other hand was tall, good looking, his intelligence was sharp and he had that quick witted Italian charm.

"Well Theo likes any pretty girl; he seems all confident but then becomes a mess when he's alone with them. Blaise is very quiet about dating, he has lovers all over Europe but he never mixes friends with them. In fact I have never met one. He takes his job very seriously and is pretty much married to it".

"Not one? Doesn't that seem odd to you, he is your best friend?"

"Not really, Blaise is like that, plus with his mother being who she is and so public with all of her love affairs Blaise wanted some privacy for himself. Why do you ask?"

"Curious more than anything, but also your secretary wants Theo pretty bad."

"What…wait. How do you know this?"

"Really Malfoy….watch her anytime he is around. Plus I am an Agent of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, it's my job to watch people….I'm pretty sure I can tell when someone has a crush on someone else!"

If that was the case he was screwed. Did she know how badly he wanted her?

"Think Theo has any idea, because I get the sense he has no idea when a women is flirting with him" Hermione laughed

"None, if he did he would talk a good a game but admire from afar. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I really like Laura what if she and Theo didn't work out?"

"What you would fire her if they didn't?" she sounded appalled

"No what if she left me….she's the best secretary I have ever had, and she's nice to me"

"Are people not nice to you Malfoy?"

"There are some who are still stand-offish, some who talk behind my back, and the rare few who are just rude to my face. It gets less with every passing year"

Hermione didn't like the direction their conversation was going; it had turned dark and serious. She decided to change the subject.

"Tell me your favorite childhood memory" she asked brightly

"Easy my first time on a broom! I was six and I got a child's broom for my birthday from Lucius, against my Mother's wishes. I loved the freedom; I used to hide from my father on a broom. It's the one place I was in control of myself." His voice sounded distant, he was deep in memories "The world looks so perfect from the sky, no war, no parents fighting, just green and perfect."

Hermione just listened to him breathe, she couldn't imagine needing to find a place to hide from her parents fighting, they never fought, nor could she imagine hiding from her parents anger….although now that she thought it that's exactly what she was doing. She was hiding from her father.

Draco pulled himself out of his thoughts, he revealed something so personal, and it shocked him a little. Hermione was easier to talk to then he thought.

"There are only a few other times in life I have that rush" he chuckled

"Oh yeah where?" Hermione knew this was a loaded question but she wanted Draco to have to say it out loud, she smiled evilly to herself.

"Well Miss Granger if you must know… between the thighs of a gorgeous woman and in the courtroom" he smirked his trademark smirk even though she couldn't see

She laughed "I knew you would say that! You are quite amazing in the courtroom"

He stopped silent "When did you see me in the courtroom?"

Shit! She let that slip out….fuck she couldn't tell him she was practically obsessed with him in the courtroom, the way he moved, argued and his voice, gods was he sexy. He commanded the room and the defense didn't stand a chance against him. She had been stalking his calendar and sneaking into a dark corner of the courtroom to watch for weeks now. She couldn't tell him this but she had to say something.

"I snuck in the other day, I wanted to see you, I was curious if you're as good as everyone says" she stated coolly and flippant

"And…."

Silence

"Hermione…" he said sternly

Ahh he used her name, she loved it when he said it, it made her weak and the butterflies swim in her stomach

"You were really good" she stated dryly

He snorted and laughed "Just good?"

"Fine your amazing! The best prosecutor I have ever seen on 2 continents….is that better?"

"Do you mean it" he smiled smugly

She huffed "Yes, I do"

He laughed "Ok I'll stop. Now tell me your favorite childhood memory"

She sighed contently "I dream about it all the time, I was 4 and we spent the day at a carnival. We were walking through the carnival at sunset, and I'm on my father's shoulders…I can see it all the orange of the sky, the haze of summer in the air, the smell of popcorn in the air. It was perfect, I was still perfect in my father's eyes and we were still a perfect family. You know I can still feel the heat of the sunshine on my face" she sighed content in her memory.

Draco wanted to ask so badly what happened between her and her parents but he didn't want to upset her.

"You know there were moments that Lucius was normal and I felt like a normal family. Moments when I would see he and my mother quietly kiss or on holidays when he seemed almost happy". Draco like Hermione was lost in memories and they were silent for a long time.

Suddenly Hermione gasped "Oh my gosh it's 2 am! Draco I kept you up so late I'm so sorry! I should let you go"

He laughed "Don't worry about it, it was really nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too" she smiled quietly

"Well I will see you tomorrow for lunch, oh wait I mean later today? Kingsley will be really happy to see you. Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams"

"You too Draco"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is a long one, but I thought I may owe some of you. I had to finish my class last week and had to write my final paper. I had a lot of built up writing in me. I hope you enjoy this chapter *wink-wink*. Tom Felton makes writing a smutty Draco easy. See Pinterest page, now up and Spotify playlist as well. Also the drunk texting may or may not have actually been my real drunk text messages...names chnged to protect the very naughty. As always, I own nothing Harry Potter, except my tattoo. - AW

xxx

Hermione rolled over to look at her clock, 10am. Ugh her head was pounding. She couldn't fall asleep last night she was on a Draco high, and she ended up drinking more while she read Jane. Her phone was flashing at her with a message. Slowly she started to read, the more she read, the quicker she woke up. Apparently she and Philip had a conversation through text message when she was drunk.

 _Are you awake? I may need to find a booth all….booty call._

 _Omg your drunk, where are you? Are you home? DON'T PICK UP ANY MEN IF YOUR NOT!_

 _Yes I is therr an I think yuo were rght aboot Draco, I should peruse that. God's is he fine$_

 _Peruse huh lol? Hermione go to bed, stop texting this can only end badly._

 _No waay, I knows I will break his heart but I LIK hIM_

 _Go to bed now!_

 _He os so hot AD I need sex! B my friend ND help. Me._

 _I am your friend, now go to bed and put the phone down_

 _O May Love HOM. Really. ..._

 _I know but not tonight darling. Go to bed. xoxo_

There were no messages after that, she must have passed out. Well thank Merlin she didn't drunk text Draco! She was already embarrassed. She sent a quick message to Philip that she must have passed out and did not text Draco, and she would call him tonight when he was awake. Hermione needed to get rid of her hangover, get a shower, and have some coffee. She called down to room service for coffee and toast. She also needed a potion for her hangover. She walked to the sitting room to grab a small bottle from under her bar. She drank it down and instantly felt better. Off to the shower she went. The coffee and toast were waiting for her in the sitting room as she entered showered and dressed. She was meeting Draco and Kingsley in 2 hours.

While drinking her coffee and eating her toast she thought about her text message to Philip _'I may love him'_. She snorted what did she know about love? She had loved Ron, but they were kids, and emotions were crazy after the war. She and Krum were still friends but they had simply been all about the sex, never love, friendship for sure. In fact when she saw Victor last year while he was playing in the States it took no time for them to end up back in bed together.

But Draco was different, she felt different around him. She thought of the night she threatened him in his house, she said she could never trust him. Now though she had seen the changes everyone talked about, and they were actually friends, all these weeks working together it just happened. He was kind and sweet. She watched him with his friends, even with his secretary Laura; she was a delicate, sweet girl. Draco was so patient with her; he never raised his voice or showed his frustration so unlike his younger self. Even Harry and Ginny had changed towards him.

But she was terrible with closeness, ever since her fight with her dad, how she could hurt her parents so deeply. And then Ron, she left so quickly and left him wondering what he had done wrong. She could still see him standing in the orchard of the Burrow, confused and hurt. She was happy when she had read the engagement announcement in the Profit. She was still living in Salem then. She actually felt a weight leave her shoulders. She sent them a wedding gift and actually received a nice thank you in return. She was sure her leaving had hurt Harry and Ginny as well.

Could she trust Draco enough to love him? Or was she simply starved for human contact. Hmm that would have to be investigated more. She wanted someone to love her and touch her skin like a longtime lover would. Someone she didn't have to tell what she liked and how she liked it, he would just know. She trusted Philip, but she had to. So many times her life was in his hands and vice versa. A lover was different you trusted them with your heart, but Hermione's wasn't whole. It had been broken for a long time. It started with war and seemed to keep on going, that's why she left. Sometimes she would find herself sitting in the park by her house in New Orleans, watching people and families', thinking of a million what-if's, thinking of babies with her curly hair and some unknown lover's eyes. But that would never be her life; she knew no other world than that of capturing bad people and living in a dark world.

Draco had spent his time in the dark world, and she never wanted him near it again. He would eventually settle down with someone, probably have children….her thoughts brought her to a memory, her memory but instead of her father it was Draco with a curly haired girl on his shoulders, laughing, Hermione was walking next to him with another, smaller little girl pulled close to her chest sleeping. Draco stopped and turned to her, he kissed her, deep and passionately as the sounds and smells of a carnival were all around them, not caring that they were in public.

Her phone rang and she jumped so violently she spilled her coffee on her white Converse. Damn, she picked up her phone, it was Draco calling.

"Hello"

"Hello. I hope you slept well?"

"I did, I wasn't alone" she smiled slyly wondering if he would take the bait

"Oh really" Draco said through gritted teeth, heat coursed through his body, his head screamed

"Yes Mr. Darcy never disappoints" she laughed

"Ha-ha" he said dryly, trying to hide his amusement at her "that fucking guy again…. Uhm I called because I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up early and we could walk for a bit before meeting Kingsley. It's really nice out and…"

"That would be great…I love to walk but I don't get out in the sunshine as much as I would like working so often into the evening".

"I will be there shortly then, I will apparate close by and pick you up".

Hermione quick cleaned her shoe and looked in the mirror. She looked cute, and wasn't wearing black like she usually did. She had on boyfriend jeans, and a green and white stripped top, with a jeweled necklace. Her Converse said casual, and not trying too hard, but she was trying. She wanted Draco to see her as fun and a friend, hopefully more. As if the butterflies in her stomach couldn't flutter more, there was a knock on her door, her nerves amped up about a 1000%. She opened the door; Draco was standing there in grey pants, a t-shirt, and a blazer…with glasses on. She did not know what came over her, she grabbed him by front of his shirt and pulled him in her door, pushing him against the wall she crushed him with her body and kissed him.

Standing on her tip toes, holding on to the front of his shirt, she got lost in him. He must have been in shock for it took Draco a minute to realize what was happening; when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling herself closer to him, she couldn't seem to get close enough and desire flamed throughout her body. Their kissing became more feverish, until Draco pulled away panting, resting his forehead to hers. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed him in. She smelled of green apples, a clean, fresh smelling and obviously expensive cologne, and something else but she couldn't place it, her head was swimming.

Neither of them broke the silence for a few minutes and finally Draco asked "Will you always answer the door that way? Because if that's the case let me go out and knock again" he smirked at her, raising his head to look at her.

She laughed "Only if you wear your glasses, I quite like them, gives you a very studious look. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I…."

Draco cut her off by kissing her; he didn't want her to second guess what she had done. It was really sexy when a woman made the first move; he also wanted to let her know that she could kiss him any time she wanted to. Hermione made a startled little noise as he cut her off but then she relaxed, she sighed giving a little moan of pleasure. He picked her up rising to his full height, letting her feet leave the ground. He spun around and pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him. Slowly he moved his hands down her waist, to her hips and then placed them under her tight little ass. Their kissing was becoming wilder, he pushed his hard cock into her and she moaned letting him know he hit the right spot. Slowly be moved his hips around, he felt her body freeze for a second, she was enjoying the new pressure, she slowly started to pull away sucking his tongue as she did and he imagined her sucking his cock, he thrust hard into her again in his excitement, she released his mouth and threw her head back in a moan of pleasure. His hips continued to move, she looked at him, and his eyes were stormy with desire.

"I want you now" he growled, his voice thick with need

"Take me to my bedroom Draco"

He didn't have to be told twice, he carried her down the hall. Hermione placed her mouth on his neck and her breath alone damn near sent him over the edge. He set her down on the edge of her bed, she watched him with those unblinking eyes, slowly he took off his blazer, and then his shirt exposing his toned body. Hermione licked her lip and bit it to keep control of herself. Draco moved closer, wanting her to touch him; she ran hands down his beautiful abs and up his smooth chest feeling his muscles as she did. She pulled the waist band of his pants, smiling he climbed on top of her. She moved slowly back on the bed and laid down, he propped himself on his elbow and placed his hand under her neck pulling her face upward to him. He kissed her gently, he had waited so long to be with her, he didn't want to mess this up. She was not simply a shag for him, this was the woman he had dreamed of for years. She ran her hands down his back slowly, and magically their clothes disappeared, even in this moment he couldn't help but be in awe of her talent.

He could feel her soft curves under him, and she opened her legs wider to accommodate him. He ran his hand down her neck to her collar bone, down to her breast. He filled his hand with her and bent down to take her pink bud in his mouth. Her nipple was hard with her want and he sucked slowly, rolling his tongue around it. She arched in pleasure, he sucked harder, and started to nibble knowing there is a fine line between pleasure and pain, he wanted to bring her as much pleasure as he could.

Hermione reached down and took Draco in her hands; she started exploring every long, thick inch of him, dear gods the rumors true. This only fueled her need to have him inside her, and she guided him to her. He released her nipple and looked down at her, a question on his face. It was like she could read his mind, it was then she registered his nervousness, they could never go back after this, they will forever have been lovers.

He was shaking slightly "Draco, I need you, please…" she begged, which was not her style but she couldn't help herself. That did it, his nervousness left him, he smirked at her, and she saw the Slytherin Sex God come alive. He plunged into her; she moaned and arched her back in delight letting out an "Oh yes" as she did. He was so hard and big the pleasure was so intense, harder and harder he pounded into her, his excitement taking over as he watched hers increase. It had been too long for him and he knew he wouldn't last long this way. His momentary thought pause allowed Hermione to flip Draco onto his back, moving with him so they never parted. She sat above him smiling at his shocked faced. She smiled victoriously and then bit her lip to keep from looking too much a fool.

"Whenever you bite your lip like that, I have to cross my legs because it makes me hard" he confessed

"Really…the great Draco Malfoy has a weakness! My, my you shouldn't have shared that with me, I may have to use it to my advantage"

He looked at her with mock shock "You wouldn't dare"

She leaned down over him, never taking her eyes off of him, this is where she knew how to flirt and be seductive "Oh Draco love haven't you learned I always get my way" she slowly started to move up and down on him

He smiled and closed his eyes in pleasure, she continued to slowly ride his shaft and a moan of pleasure escaped him. Hermione raised herself up on top of him, her hands on his chest she moved faster and faster, rocking her hips so she could feel all of him inside her. He opened his eyes are gazed at the lovely creature pleasuring herself; he had no idea how he had become so lucky today of all days but he would take it.

He slid his hands up her body to her to her perfectly round, hard nipppled tits. He couldn't resist them and with his fingers he gently started to roll and pinch those hard buds. Hermione let her head fall back; she arched and moaned "Oh Draco yeeees"

He pinched a little harder and she hissed in pleasure, she started to ride him harder and faster, she was panting, he loved the effect he was having on her, he pinched harder still and she rode faster, her moaning increased and he could feel her walls pulsating around his cock, she was close and when she moaned "harder" he tugged while still pinching her, sending her over the edge. She screamed his name, moaned in pleasure, and arched her body as the waves of pleasure broke upon her. As he watched her his pleasure increased and he could feel himself getting close as well.

"Mmmm don't stop Hermione"

She continued to moan but became more focused, she raised herself up and plunged herself harder and deeper onto him, faster and faster she did this until he broke. He cried out her name and added an "ahh fuck" she smiled and continued the assault on him. She watched as he reached that point where pleasure was becoming pain, she smiled.

Draco realized her intention of not stopping, he raised himself quickly and took her swollen nipple into his mouth, putting his front teeth to the edge of it he bit down while sucking on it, her hands were at the back of his neck, in his hair pulling, she stopped riding him and enjoyed the painful and pleasurable sensation coursing through her body, he moved his mouth to the other nipple not wanting to neglect, his fingers pinching the one he had just left. When he bit down on her left one this time he sent her into orgasm again, she started to bounce on top of him. This orgasm was pure guttural and animal, and she cried out with such raw pleasure he knew she had needed this. He smiled knowing he was the one who brought this out in her.

"Oh Draco stop, I can't take anymore" and he released her, she fell into him, he wrapped his arm around her and lay down on the bed, she came with him resting her head on his chest. They lay there quietly for a few moments; he ran his hands up and down her back. They were still joined and as much as he hated to remind her he had to "We need to meet Kingsley soon"

She sighed and turned her head so her chin was on his chest she looked up at him "You're right, this was poor planning, because I really just want to stay in this spot all day" she smiled

He smirked at her "Can we please plan that day soon, I love the idea of you straddled on top of me all day, it sounds quite perfect actually" she rolled her eyes smiling

He rolled her over and was now on top of her "Did you roll your eyes at me Miss Granger?" he arched an eyebrow and started to slowly move in and out of her again

She bit her lip "Mmm yes but only because ahhhh…..I was just thinking it was such a normal man comment, very unlike you Mr. Malfoy." She was panting again as he continued his slow torturous moves.

"Ahh I can see now how I threw you, your right I am not your typical man" he smirked his know it all smirk and she laughed

"No you are not, and if you continue we are never going to make it to lunch"

"You are right, lunch. Suddenly I'm starving! We should clean up; can I use your shower?"

"Yes you can"

"Want to join me?"

Hermione laughed "I will be there in a minute" she needed a moment. She heard the shower turn on and her head exploded with an overload of emotions. First she was so completely satisfied right now she couldn't stop smiling. Draco was good, and she wondered what he was like when they had more time. Second, she had no idea what came over her, maybe it really was his glasses which she wondered where they were…Third how would they work together and…stop overthinking this Hermione she told herself. There is a beautiful, sexy, naked man in your shower right now. She got off the bed and went to the shower.

The joys of short hair she was learning was that you could get ready wicked fast when you needed to and be perfectly presentable. She had entered the shower and no words were needed, Draco reading her need on her face grabbed her and lifted her onto his hard shaft, he then proceeded to fuck her hard and rough, within seconds they came together. But they had taken up some precious time, meeting Kingsley a few minutes late.

She hoped he didn't notice they both had damp hair. She watched Kingsley and Draco all afternoon. They were so close, it was sweet and you could see the effect Kingsley had over Draco. They bantered back and forth, told stories about each other and truly acted like father and son. It made Hermione miss her own father, she wondered if he had replaced her like Draco had with Lucius.

When Draco had gotten up to go the men's room she made her request.

"So Kingsley, I have had an idea on the case and I want to question Narcissa without Draco around" seeing the look on his face she added "I will tell him, but the things I want to ask her he may not appreciate hearing of his parents"

"I see. I don't think Narcissa will mind but I will ask her and owl you tomorrow with a free time for this week"

"Perfect. Thank you Kingsley"

"Is this why you wanted to come with today?"

"Yes"

"But you and Draco came together"

"Yes"

"So you met beforehand?"

Hermione couldn't hide her smile "Minister would you like to ask me something?"

Kingsley blushed, but just then Draco arrived at the table. He sensed he walked in on something but would ask Hermione later. Draco watched Kingsley and Hermione as they chatted, they were close, and they told him of the night their friendship had been sealed forever. It was the night they moved Potter from his Muggle relatives to an Order of the Phoenix house. Kingsley had Hermione with him disguised as Harry through Polyjuice Potion. Draco knew of the plans that night and felt sick to know she had been there. Kingsley was Hermione's protector.

"And protect me he did as if I was his own daughter" Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes "That sealed the deal for me, Kingsley would always be my friend and have my heart"

Kingsley was teary-eyed himself and grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Not protect the Brightest Witch of her age; I would have rather faced Dementor's than not show up with you in one piece"

"Gods I hate that name" Hermione laughed

"Why it's true, you are. I knew it in our first class together!" Draco supplied

"It just sounds so snobby and pretentious"

"Oh come on titles can come in very handy, do you think my reputation as the Slytherin Sex God has hurt me?" he winked at Hermione whose jaw dropped open into a comical O. Draco laughed at the sight of her. Pure shock read on her face, even Kingsley barked out a laugh at her.

She flushed pink "Yes well, I am the brightest witch of her age, we still have yet to know if you are a sex god" and she winked back at him. That shut him up. It was Kingsley turn to laugh at Draco, and Hermione joined in. He looked offended but Hermione knew he was playing with her.

"Piss off, I'm going to get another beer" and got up walking away from them to the bar

Kingsley and Hermione burst into giggles again. Kingsley wiped his eyes "Well I should be off, Hermione it was so great to spend time with you my dear" he got up to hug her goodbye

"You as well, I've missed you in your un-official form" she was folded into his large grizzly bear frame; she breathed him in Myrrh and sandalwood. She sat back down in her seat and watched as he went to the bar and said goodbye to Draco. He hugged him goodbye and said something to him that made Draco laugh, turned to wave at Hermione and was gone.

Draco came back to the table and set his pint down. He didn't look at Hermione. They sat in silence, she continued to watch him. He ignored her, and she couldn't help but smile. He drank his beer, watching the other patrons. She leaned onto the table propping her chin in her hand her fingers resting on her right cheek. Finally after a few minutes she sighed "So do you want to take me to your place and prove you're the Slytherin Sex God?

He turned slowly, looked her straight in the eyes, smiled his heartbreaking sexy sly smile and answered "I thought you would never ask".


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is a short one, but thank you lovelies for the feedback! It has been so helpful. For my inspirations while I write check out the playlist on Spotify an my Pinterest boards! xoxo

Hermione couldn't sleep, she lay in bed by herself and wished Draco was next to her. She had not meant to spend the night at his place, it just happened, she was tangled in his sheets, what was a girls to do. She smiled sheepishly at the thought of their night together, images floated through her mind. Draco had been amazing, he had certainly proved himself. She still woke with a nightmare, and being somewhere new didn't help. She never screamed out loud, or was violent with her nightmares; she simply woke up panicked and would cry. She was able to sneak off to the bathroom and cry without waking Draco. Still it was comforting to not have to go back to an empty bed and when she laid back down Draco had pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

But now it was Sunday night and she was home alone trying to sleep. Tomorrow she was going to question Narcissa, Kingsley had Owled her that early Monday would work. If she was honest she was nervous about meeting her. She and Narcissa Malfoy had never been formally introduced but on the occasions she had been in her presence she had not been very nice to Hermione, in fact she called her filth in Madame Malkin's one time. Also Hermione had just spent many an hour in throws of passion with Narcissa's son; this was not how she wanted to "meet the mother". She got up, she needed to pace and she needed a drink.

As she paced she thought about Lucius. A man like that does not simply disappear into thin air; she felt in her bones someone was hiding him. Whether it was against his will she wasn't sure, she suspected not, but she couldn't rule it out. And why not show himself after all this time, she could hardly imagine that Lucius wanted to live a quiet life, spending his days puttering around a garden or reading. From reading the files and discussing with Draco she knew that Lucius wanted fame and glory but didn't want to be the leader. He liked the perks of the inner circle, but knew first-hand how quickly leaders could be overthrown. And not once had he been curious about Draco….or Narcissa when she was alive? Surely he knew she had passed, and about her relationship with Kingsley? It didn't add up.

Hermione knew that the Malfoy name meant something, Draco was still working to ensure his name was associated with better causes then Voldemort. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, she was so clouded in her thinking, the Firewhisky didn't help she knew, but she needed to keep her fears and anxiety at bay.

Could she draw Lucius out of hiding though…..and how? She needed to know his weakness. Ahh she couldn't think straight. She was honestly getting to the point of facing her own music; she needed to deal with her shit, she couldn't drink her problems away forever. If she even had the slightest chance of having any sort of relationship with Draco she needed to put those skeletons in their graves. She and Draco had decided to keep things quiet and see how whatever this was played out. She didn't want to have to sneak behind his back; she wanted to be whole again.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out some parchment, she had a few letters of apology to write and the first one started with Ron. By the time she finished letters to the Weasley family, Ron, Ginny and Harry, it took all the strength she had to write her father, but she did it. She would post in the morning. Looking at the clock and realizing it was 3:30am she headed to bed for a few hours rest, a weight felt like it had been lifted, and Hermione actually felt tired.

Hermione sat looking into the dark eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She was sitting in Kingsley's study; he had moved Narcissa so they could sit looking at each other. Narcissa was in pale green and she looked softer in her painting than she had in real life. Hermione was still nervous though.

"Ah, I am unsure of what to call you, is Mrs…." Hermione started

"You can call me Narcissa Miss Granger" she said kindly

"Oh, ok well please call me Hermione" Narcissa nodded "The questions I want to ask you may feel intrusive or inappropriate so please let me know if you do not want to answer or for me to tell Draco" Hermione said nervously, she noticed at Draco's name Narcissa eyebrow arched a bit

"No worries, my dear please proceed"

"Do you believe that…that Lucius is hiding?"

"Yes"

"In Europe?"

"No, Lucius is too recognizable in the wizarding community; he would have been seen by someone by now"

"Do you think he would use a disguise?"

Narcissa laughed "Malfoy men are some of the best looking men in the wizarding world, for instance isn't my Draco one of the most handsome young men you have ever seen?" she asked coyly

Damn she was good, Draco was obviously close to his mother, but how much did she know Hermione wondered "Draco is very handsome, if you like that sort, I guess" she blushed

"Do you like that ….sort?" Narcissa asked boldly but smiled innocently

Hermione shook her head like she had Wrackspurts. "Uhm, why don't you think Lucius would disguise himself?"

"Lucius's ego is too big; he would never resort to a disguise. He loves to look at himself too much" she snorted a laugh

Hermione took a deep breathe "Was Lucius faithful?" she rushed out

Narcissa paused for a long moment "No he wasn't faithful to me. I think he tried to be in the beginning. You have to understand in an arranged marriage there are no expectations of love. Overtime we had a kind of love, but he was not the love of my life as you well know. Like I said, Lucius has a big ego, and that ego needs to be fed" she stated coldly

Hermione's head was spinning a bit, Draco had an ego, but she knew he was loyal…she looked up to see Narcissa observing her

As if reading her thoughts Narcissa offered "Not all Malfoy men are disloyal to their women, for example I have raised my son to be better than his father"

Hermione was silent, she was gaged the room. Clearly Narcissa knew something about what had happened between she and Draco, but should Hermione just throw caution to the wind and confide in this stranger? It may make this easier, they may relax and have a different conversation….plus she was sort of bursting to tell a mom… any mom.

"I gather that you are aware of Draco and me, so can we just be blunt with each other?"

Narcissa fake smiled faded and a real one appeared "I knew I liked you Hermione, you have backbone, well… you are Gryffindor. All right let's be honest woman to woman. I know that Draco has feelings for you and has for a very long time, these feelings run deep on his part. I would caution you if there is no possibility of the same for you to not continue whatever is between you and Draco."

"I see. Well please know that I have strong feelings for Draco, and I want more, but I don't know how." The tears pooled and she looked away "I have no proper family anymore, I have never been in love….I'm broken and what mother would want that for her son?"

Narcissa softened as she saw Hermione's tears finally spill on her cheeks "My dear is anyone who survived our times whole? Draco is broken as well, you cannot fix each other, but together it could feel less broken. You have carried a lot on your young shoulders, all of you young ones have, but I think it may be time to put those burdens down. Love can be the sunshine one needs sometimes to emerge from a very dark place. Kingsley could certainly tell you it helped me, it wasn't easy after Lucius. You just simply let it happen."

Hermione stared at her hands the tears still sliding down hot onto her cheeks "I had a vision the other day, Draco and I had children together, 2 girls and we were so happy…I threw caution to the wind and kissed him when he came to my door"

Narcissa was quiet for a long time, it made Hermione look up and she caught Narcissa wiping tear from her own cheek, she smiled noticing Hermione watching her "Well that is all I have ever wanted for Draco and I know my son well enough that if you let him he will give you the world….but you have to give it back in return. You have to make his dreams come true as well."

Hermione smiled "I want to…really I do" she wiped the last of her tears. Something changed in those few minutes, they sat quiet looking at each other and an understanding occurred between them. They both cared for Draco and knew he would not rest or move on with life until Lucius was caught. He would never have peace. It reminded her of Harry and his pursuit of Voldemort.

"Alright then let's catch that bastard of a husband I had, and put this case to rest so you and Draco can get on with life"

Hermione laughed "Alright." She straightened up in her chair and looked Narcissa straight in the eyes "I need a list of women Lucius has slept with and those you can think of that would possibly be protecting him."

"You think a woman is hiding him?"

"What would you do for Kingsley? Or Draco? Women do lots of things for the ones we love"

Hermione watched Narcissa mull this information over, finally she looked up "Do you have a quill?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked into the reception area of where her office was. She was so pumped, finally she felt like she was getting somewhere. Leave it to the guys to not think of a woman….hell hath no fury and Narcissa was scorned. Laura was sitting at her desk and looked up at Hermione when she heard her, relief spreading over her face.

"Oh thank the Gods, he has been worried about you. It's not like you to be late" genuine concern flooded her sweet face

"Oh crap, I should of sent him a message, thanks Laura" she started to move towards Draco's office but turned back to Laura "Hey Laura are you free Saturday night, how about we take the men out for a pint…we've all been working hard but I never get a chance to just hang out with everyone?"

Laura's face blushed and lit up with a smile "That would be great…will, will Theo be there?"

"I guarantee it" Hermione winked at her, she pushed Draco's door open forgetting to knock

"It's ok Draco, relax you …."

"Oops sorry, I forgot to knock" she interrupted Theo, Draco looked up, his face had been in his hands, relief flooding his face.

Theo stood up "You didn't interrupt, I was just leaving" he smiled gently at her

"Hey Theo, uhm can I take you, Draco and Blaise out for a drink Saturday night…we've all been working so hard and we never get time to just hang out. My treat" she added quickly

"Sure, sounds fun" he gave Draco a look that said _'see fucker, told you she's fine'_ and he walked out closing the door.

Draco stood up and came around the desk he pulled Hermione into a hug "I was worried"

She laughed "Afraid you scared me off?"

Draco looked up, he was not smiling. Oh gods he actually thought she had run. She waved her hand and locked his door.

"Draco, oh no, I'm so sorry, I should have messaged you. Please don't worry about that…I would never"

He looked at her with incredulous eyes, she read his thoughts

Trying to not get angry she said flatly "That was a long time ago and I was young" she glared at him

They stared each other down for a few minutes; finally another voice broke the silence

"Am I interrupting? I can come back…." The sweet, too innocent voice of Narcissa Malfoy came from her painting over the fireplace.

Not taking her eyes off Draco it was Hermione who answered "No Narcissa I was just about to tell him" Hermione smiled at the shocked look on Draco's face when she addressed his mother so casually. She smiled smugly at him and turned to look at her co-conspirator.

"Where shall we start?" Hermione asked Narcissa

They caught Draco up on the morning's activities. Hermione showed Draco the list of women and their last known locations according to Narcissa. Draco sat listening, he didn't interrupt. It was a little unnerving for Hermione who was sure he would interject, but he didn't. When they had finished Narcissa read the room and made her polite exit.

Draco was sitting in his chair now; Hermione was pacing in front of his desk. She stopped and looked at him, "I don't understand what you are so upset about"

He looked hurt and a little sad. Her shoulders slumped; she walked around the desk and curled into his lap. She gently took his chin, pushing up so his eyes met hers "We have to start trusting each other, and I know a large part of that starts with me. I know I said in the beginning that I couldn't trust you, but I do now. Draco I don't regret anything that happened this weekend, in fact I'm hoping it can happen more often. I like you, I like being with you, and yes I have run in the past, I'm working through that. In fact I reached out to some of my skeletons in the closet because of you, I want to fix things, and I don't want to be a mess anymore."

"Granger, you do realize that there are still Deatheaters out there besides Lucius as well as a host of sympathizers who would love nothing more than to take out the witch that helped bring down the Dark Lord!" his voice rising in anger

"I can take care of myself, and yes I know they are out there, I have been dealing with them ever since I entered the damn Magical world…remember Malfoy?" she arched an eyebrow

Draco flushed with anger "I have apologized for my role in everything and still feel awful, but if you are going to bring it up anytime we argue then…"

She cut him off "I'm sorry! You're right" she said tensely but more softly hoping to calm him down, the last thing she wanted was a fight.

He took a deep breathe. He didn't want to fight with her either; he had truly missed her in the few hours they had been apart. He came into the office expecting to see her, when she didn't arrive he really was worried, about her safety and if he was honest she was a bit of a flight risk. He knew Hermione was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he still worried, she didn't know it yet but she had his heart, but if she broke it he didn't think he could ever recover.

He sighed and laid his head in her chest, wrapping his arms around her. Closing his eyes he breathed her in deeply. She ran her hands through his hair softly.

Finally Hermione said "I promise I will let you know in the future if I am going to be late."

He looked up at her "Thank you and remember Moody's words of advice…"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes "Yes, yes constant vigilance"

"Let's start over…good morning Miss Granger" he purred nuzzling his face into her blouse that was unbuttoned down to her cleavage

"Mmm good morning Mr. Malfoy, did you miss me, because I missed you. So much that I almost flooed over last night about 1 am so I could crawl into bed next to you."

He looked up at her "Anytime you feel the need to crawl in bed with me I say do it, go with your gut feeling" he smirked his sexy grin

She bent forward and kissed him, he pulled her in closer, his right hand found the front of her shirt. He started to caress her and instantly her body reacted, she felt his smile, he stood up placing Hermione on the edge of his desk, he looked down at her and her eyes were burning with as much desire as his. He slid his hand up her skirt, feeling her silk stockings, he wanted her right here right now, he started kissing her neck and she let out a little moan of pleasure. His hands went to her blouse and started unbuttoning when there was a knock at his door. They froze. Damnit!

"Just a minute" Draco called out. Hermione hopped off the desk and started to right herself

She looked up at Draco "Look at me" she whispered, and she wiped her lipstick off his face and straightened his tie "Ok good…me?" He looked her up and down, buttoned one more button for her; she looked down and unbuttoned it, sliding past him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She gave herself and Draco a quick cooling charm as he waived his wand and said "Come in"

Blaise walked in smiling he was no fool, he could smell the sex in the air, but out of respect for his friend and Hermione he said nothing. The look on Draco's face was priceless and Blaise shook off his grin and cleared his throat.

"Good morning. I hear there is some good news on the case."

"Yes Miss Granger and mother have come up with a pretty good idea. We will need to coordinate locations and some surveillance"

"Yes, we have some rookie Aurors that need some experience, I can put them at your beck and call" Blaise said to Hermione

"Thanks" she thought his phrasing was odd but whatever "I will need to start making travel arrangements as well, I want to have portkeys ready just in case. I also need to go to the library to start my research on these ladies. I will create a way to communicate with you and Harry, or are you able to produce a patronis to send information" she asked Blaise

"Yes Harry taught me, I have a tiger" he gave her a sly smile

Slytherin boys…what a bunch of heartbreakers "Great then we can use that, mine is an otter"

"Great let's get started." Blaise started to leave his seat

"Oh Blaise, uhm can you meet Draco, Theo and I for a pint Saturday night? I thought it might be fun to hang out" Draco and Blaise both looked surprised

"Sure I have plans later that night but I can meet earlier" Blaise said suspiciously unsure if Hermione was serious

"Oh good I invited Laura as well" she tried to look innocent she knew Draco would be on to her

Blaise gave her a knowing look that surprised her "Did you now" he smiled and stared at Hermione for a while, that's when she figured it out, something was understood, but unsaid, then suddenly "Well I'm off, see you two later" he winked at her, smiled at Draco and left

"Well Blaise was acting weird, but he seems to have warmed up to you" Draco smiled

xoxox

Update thank you reviewer for letting me know about beckon/beck and ... my Mother has been saying it wrong my whole life! I have fixed it. All I can say is I am a victim of my mothers poor understanding of expressions. ~ AW ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had spent the better part of the week researching the pure blood families of Europe. Draco had gone to the manor and obtained some ancient genealogy books of the Sacred Twenty Eight. She went to Hogwarts in search of similar books from other wizarding countries, and the library had not let her down. She was now buried with about 20 giant books containing the family lines of known purebloods, just a bit of light reading before bed.

While at Hogwarts she had lunch with Neville, and made a mends for absence over the last few years. They discussed his being the next Headmaster and he laughed explaining that was a few years off for sure. She had tea with Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, who offered her a job anytime she wanted one. She declined politely for the moment, and told her she would consider it for the future.

By Friday afternoon she was ready for training with the Aurors, too much reading, she was getting a bit twitchy. Harry and Blaise of course were doing the best. She and Harry decided she would work with the most senior Aurors; they didn't want to overwhelm the rookies yet. Wandless magic had really become her favorite subject in the last few years. It was the perfect combination of history and defense against the dark arts. She always knew about wandless magic, what magical child didn't; they had all performed magic without wands before age eleven. She had started experimenting quietly with wandless magic at Hogwarts. She still smiled thinking about McLaggen that arrogant ass. Dumbledore had been extremely gifted at wandless magic, and it was from him that Hermione had gotten the idea of using it. When he stopped Harry from falling off his broom during that Quidditch match she was so in awe, she needed to learn more.

When she got to America she was able to really work on her skills as it was a part of her training. She studied the history of the Salem Witches, Native American medicine people of the Cherokee Nation, as well as Louisiana voodoo. Similar to using happy memories to produce a patronis, wandless magic was harnessing your energy and magic to move through your body versus your wand. There is more control with a wand, so practicing was key. One could really hurt themselves if they lost control of their magic while practicing wandless.

She and Harry were discussing the progress of Blaise, Proudfoot, and Savage when Draco walked into the room. He looked like he was done for the day jacket in hand with briefcase; his tie was loosened as well. She glanced at him giving him a wink of acknowledgement. Blaise wandered over to him and they started chatting.

"What was that?" grinned Harry

"What?" Hermione tried to look innocent

"Hermione, if things between you and Malfoy have changed far be it for me to judge, 10 years ago I would have had you committed to St. Mungo's but now…." he continued to smile at her like the damn Cheshire cat

She shoved him "Go home to your wife" she laughed

"Fine…I'll just ask Ginny" he laughed and pulled her into a hug

"Go ahead" she laughed "Ginny is my soul sister and would never tell you a thing"

He held her at arm's length "I'm really happy your home Hermione, see you at lunch on Sunday?"

"Yes I will be there" she replied with a smile, Molly had sent her a letter right away after Hermione had sent her apology. Molly was full of nothing but words of love and sweetness, plus an invite to Sunday lunch with the family. How could she say no?

As Harry was leaving he caught eyes with Malfoy who had just watched their exchange, Harry recognized the look of jealousy and turned to Hermione "Bring him with you if you want" he winked at her. He gave Malfoy a nod as he left.

Hermione and Draco were alone as Blaise headed out with Potter. He watched her as she stalked towards him; she was in muggle attire made for yoga. She was barefoot and had on only a small tank top that showed her abs. She glowed with sweat and her cheeks were rosy, she looked fabulous.

"So I was wondering if you could teach me wandless magic as well…maybe personal lessons?" he smiled at the innuendo

She reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she started slithering her body against his, making him take his hands out of pockets to take her hips and pull her in closer.

"If you will teach Occlumency"

"Deal" he kissed her deeply, and he could feel her smile

She turned her back to him and continued to rub her body into his

"You're killing me Granger" he growled in her ear

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the room

Suddenly getting serious she turned and looked at him, he knew this look, he was about to get a lecture. She discussed the history of wandless magic, channeling your energy and magic. He had to admit to her then that he had experimented a bit in his childhood, but nothing serious ever came of it, except cookies out of the pantry. He was not going to tell her about the time he used it on the train right before he stomped on Potters nose.

"Now, I want us to duel" she said backing away from him

"What…wait no. I'm not ready, I need to practice" Draco spluttered he was actually worried about hurting her

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Scared Malfoy?"

He snorted at her "Bring it on little girl" he smirked back at her

She doused in cool water, laughing as she did.

He levitated her off the ground a few feet.

They blocked each other's next spells. They went back and forth with harmless things for a while like tongue tying, changing the color of clothing, and other silly spells they learned as kids.

"You're doing really well Draco" Hermione complimented him when she had stopped; she loved how smart he was. They tended to think on a similar level.

"Thanks." he beamed "Now shall we try some Occlumency?"

"Yes!" she bounced over to him obviously excited

"So do you want to learn how to penetrate or block?"

Hermione thought quickly "let's work on blocking first"

"Ok, I won't invade your privacy just yet but I will send you images…thoughts really" he explained

"Thank you Draco…nothing scary or gross"

He gave her a withering look. Taking her hands he instructed "Look directly into my eyes, it won't hurt, but it is a weird sensation. Focus your magic on blocking me"

Draco silently and without his wand started sending Hermione images, flowers from his mother's garden, Kingsley laughing, herself walking down the steps at the Yule Ball.

"Hermione" he stopped

She smiled sheepishly "Sorry, but it's so fascinating….so did you think I was pretty?"

He rolled his eyes "Of course I did, everyone did. That is not the point love; you're supposed to be blocking me!"

She giggled "Ok do it again."

This time he sent her images of when she walked out of Potters office looking all fierce and sexy, himself kissing her naked body, and images of his fantasies with her. She was letting him right in.

"Do I need to make these scary or gross…because I have plenty of stored images of cleaning Theo up after a night of partying I could share?"

"Well stop sending me sexy images of you….and eww gross. Please no Theo images" she scrunched her nose

"The sexy ones are harder to resist, which will make you work harder but you're not" he was getting frustrated

"All right, one more time" she took a deep breath and focused

He sent her them in a bubble bath, drinking champagne, his hands….

She blocked him. Not only did she block him she sent an image back to him of himself tied to her bed and she standing at the end in heels, stockings, garters and a corset. Very dominatrix!

"And we're done for the day" Draco broke eye contact

"No way, I was just starting to get the hang of it!" Hermione rebelled

He came at her and lowered his shoulder throwing her over his right side. "Sorry Granger we are going home so you can tie me to your bed"

She started to protest and swatted his backside that she was currently staring at upside down.

"No no, don't complain you brought this on yourself" he said matter of factly, grinning and walking out of the training room to the nearest Ministry fireplace.


	11. Chapter 11

So I had a lot to say and this chapter flowed right from the last, so a two for one! But I must say this has been a great writing test, I have never written this much in my life! As always I own nothing...except my dog.

xox

Hermione was face down in her bed; she could smell Draco and breathed in his scent slowly. Thoughts of last night flooded her brain and sent shivers through her body. Draco tied to her bed was a delicious site, and the fact that he submitted to her spoke of his trust for her. She could hear his voice whispering all the kinky things he would do to please her, gods her lower body was throbbing with excitement now. She turned her head to the right and opened her eyes. She was alone but on the bedside table were a note and a cup of coffee. She rolled over and sat up propping pillows behind her. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hazy sunlight was streaming in and she was thankful it was still early enough the sunlight wasn't assaulting yet. She grabbed the letter and the cup of coffee, she was so thankful for extended warming charms.

 _Good morning. I hated to leave your side but I wanted to let you sleep, and I needed a run before I met Kingsley. Please stay as you are and where you are, I plan on kissing every inch of you when I return._

\- _Yours_

Hermione set her cup down on the table and stretched. Stay in bed…will do, it had been a long week and she delighted at the idea of doing some reading. She picked up her book from Hogwarts on the Eastern European pureblood families. She had made it through the Italian, Greek, French, and Middle East families. The leads Narcissa had given her in those areas were even more unlikely after her research, Narcissa was also sure he wasn't in Western Europe anyway but she wanted to be sure. She had Harry's rookie doing some surveillance on the names anyway. Russia was a huge piece of land, not mention the landscape when you added all the other countries around it. Hermione opened the large book and started in on it.

Draco returned to Hermione's after lunch with Kingsley. He had sworn Kingsley to secrecy and told him about him and Hermione. He was so happy that remembering his joy made Draco smile. Draco suddenly registered how quiet it was and became nervous, he took out his wand walking towards Hermione's room. As he approached he saw bare feet crossed and waiving in the air. Standing in the doorway he watched as his lovely girl lay naked on her stomach reading a book. She was so lost in it she didn't hear him approach. Her head was cupped in both her hands propped on her elbows and the look of concentration was so serious he couldn't help but chuckle. She looked up finally and greeted him with narrow eyes

"What is so funny Malfoy" she kept a straight face "I'm trying to work here"

"Okay, I can leave" he called her bluff and turned to go

She scrambled off the bed "Nooo wait"

He turned in time to catch her jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist "Maybe I've worked enough"

"Good because I was really enjoying looking at the curve of your ass lying like that"

"Really" she started to kiss his neck

"Mmm yes"

"Well come join me" Draco carried her back to the bed and set her down. She moved back into her position and he lay down next to her. He slowly ran his down her back to the bottom of her cheeks. He started to kiss her left side making his way to her lower back. He smiled as her skin reacted in chills.

"I think I may have found something"

"Really, where?" still kissing her back

"In the Eastern European purebloods"

"Show me" he looked up

"See this name Karayan Soldatov" Hermione pointed to the line of the family tree

"Yes, but isn't Karayan a male name, we need to look at females"

"It's gender neutral. Anyway, the Soldatov family claims to have bloodlines connected to who is commonly known as Lilith in many Muggle religions" Hermione gave Draco the history of Lilith the first wife of Adam who left the Garden of Eden after refusing to submit to Adam and her supposed affair with the Archangel Samael. "Karayan Soldatov means dark soldier, or at least a variation of soldier, names change through time, but her whole family has very dark names. They are very powerful in Eastern Europe, but they are quietly powerful. They are the puppet masters you could say for many smaller organizations of dark magic and crime both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. It is also said there may be a vampire connection in the family."

"Really, their immortal, what kind of connection are we talking about?"

"Well somewhere in the line it is rumored one of the daughters mated with an Incubus creating a Cambion. They're human with supernatural powers and very beautiful. There are rumors that Merlin was a Cambion, but probably Muggles mistaking his magic." Hermione finished

Draco rolled over onto his back; he silently took this all in. It made sense though; Lucius would want a powerful connection and would need protection. It sounds like this Karayan could give him that. If what Hermione said was true and this family had all those connections to dark magic, they would be a powerful one indeed. Too powerful to fight though he wondered? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a still naked Hermione climbing on top of him to straddle him. She smiled and ran her hand down his chest making his shirt disappear.

"That's better; I like you in your jeans and bare feet"

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea, it's really sexy though" she leaned forward and started to kiss him softly. "I thought you were going to kiss every inch of my body…" she breathed

He rolled over shoving the book off the bed "Mmmm I plan on it" lowering his lips to her neck.

The hazy sun had turned into dark and rainy, Hermione thought it was perfect as Draco slowly made love to her. The last week had been a frenzy of nakedness and kinky, rough sex. This time was different it was so amazing that as they lay quietly together after, a few tears silently slipped from her eyes. Draco kissed them away, and then kissed her so deeply they continued to fall. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest. She wasn't sure if this was what love was, real adult love, but if it was… she was in. She felt safe, and her heart felt full, she was unjudged by Draco, and he had seen her at her worst…yet here he was.

Draco had been with lots of women over his short life, but this woman was in his soul now. Whatever had just happened between them was a magic he didn't know, but it felt like his heart, his soul exploded and part of it was now Hermione's. They had gone over this edge, crossed some threshold together and it was too much to handle. He knew now he would never recover if she ever left his side. She was his friend and lover, everything he wanted, and this was just the begining. He started to have a panic attack; his heart was racing so fast, he could feel the emotions rising in his body. He tried to calm himself; he didn't want to cry in front of her. She must have heard his heart because looked up at him worried. He started to breathe deeply to try and slow his breathing down. What the hell was going on with him.

"Hey, hey shh" Hermione comforted him "What's wrong….it's ok, I'm here…"

"Everyone" Draco choked "leaves, I have so few people I…I" he couldn't say love it was too soon

"Shhh, I'm not leaving" she rubbed his back, slowly he calmed down and they settled into a quiet comfort. Slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

OxO

The sound of the shower drifted into Draco's consciousness. He opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the bedside clock, it was 6:30. They were meeting the others at 8. He headed to the shower. Hermione smiled as he entered and they showered in a quiet intimacy together. What do you say to each other after what had happened? He dressed quickly, kissed Hermione goodbye and left to go meet the boys for a starter at Blaise's.

Blaise's' loft was small but it fit his style, comfortable, all brick with old floors stained black. Simply posh, with a hell of a view of the river from the terrace. The building had once been a factory and it still had its industrial bones. This terrace was where Theo, Blaise and Draco had shared many drinks and good cigars, tonight was no exception.

"All right mate we know something has happened between you and Miss Granger….but what exactly…" Blaise asked grinning sticking his cigar back in his mouth smiling at Draco

"You can't hide it anymore, we've seen the way you two have looked at each other all week. Plus you both have the sex glow" Theo added matter of factly

Draco snorted into his lager "The what" he laughed

"The glow! You know when you have just had the most amazing shag, you can't help but smile all the time, you glow" Theo shrugged "Everyone knows what the glow is….although I think I may have forgotten or at least my dick has"

Draco and Blaise roared with laughter

"Hermione and I are friends and we are working together on this case…"

"Hermione is it now" Blaise threw Theo a conspiratorial look

"We…"Draco sighed looking at his friends "What, what do you want me to say…yes we have slept together and it's the most amazing sex of my life and I think I may love her" he blurted out almost shouting at them

They stared in silence; shocked they looked at each other before getting to their feet "Well done mate"

"Finally" said Blaise "We knew all along you loved her, have since she slapped you when we were kids. I think Theo may be right you liked it you kinky bastard!" Blaise hugged Draco

"I knew it; you always did like the powerful ones. Cheers!" said Theo raising his glass to Draco

Draco raised his glass to his friends. They really were the best he could ask for. They turned to watch the storm clouds blow over the river; a hazy twilight sun peeked through the clouds.

"Well shall we go meet your Missus?" Blaise turned to Draco

Draco smiled, it felt more real now that Blaise and Theo knew "Yes but don't call her that while she's with us, and don't let on that I told you anything. I think Hermione wants to keep up the professional appearances."

"Okay" Blaise unrolled his sleeves to put his jacket on

"Got it" Theo was buttoning his vest "Watch out ladies…Slytherin's on the loose" he sing-songed as he headed to the door. Blaise and Draco smirked at each other following Theo.

XoX

Hermione waited in Diagon Ally for Draco to show up. Laura had already headed in to get a table. Hermione heard footsteps on the cobblestones, she looked up. Coming straight at her was none other than Cormac McLaggen, she froze. Shit…he's already seen her. She took a deep breath and put on her mask.

"Hermione I thought that was you, gods you look gorgeous" he swept her up into a hug before she could even speak

"McLaggen, put me down" she said coldly

"Oh Hermione your still playing hard to get and I love it. Let me take you out while you're in town. I'm a really famous Quidditch player now, and I make a ton of money…" the rest was drowned out because over McLaggen's shoulder was the sexiest group of men coming up the high street Hermione had ever seen. It was like a scene out of those 1980's American films she watched. It was foggy, Draco was in between Theo who was smiling his boy next door smile and Blaise on his other side, cigar in mouth looking tough, and realizing what was happening to Hermione he gave her his evil grin as if to say let the games begin.

McLaggen realizing finally Hermione was ignoring him turned to see what captured her attention, as they approached Theo pushed past McLaggen knocking into him, he gave Hermione a nod. Blaise paused, he looked manically at McLaggen then turned to Hermione his face changing, he grinned from behind his cigar and headed into the pub. Cormac was so flustered he didn't realize Draco was right behind him.

Hermione grinned at Draco "Darling" she greeted him

"Is this git bothering you love" Draco sounded so innocent

McLaggen turned hearing Draco's voice "Malfoy I didn't see you. I was just catching up with Granger" he said nervously

If he hadn't been so vile to her when they were in school she might feel bad for him being so clearly uncomfortable. She shivered remembering how handsy he had gotten with her, not a gentleman at all….and wait Draco had showed up then too. He had wandered past them in the hall, and had stopped when he came upon them. He started to approach McLaggen with a look of pure hate it frightened Hermione, but before Draco could do anything Filch busted him. She suddenly realized Draco was coming to her rescue all those years ago.

She side stepped McLaggen, Draco turned to meet her, she threw her arms around him and kissed him so passionately in the street someone wolf whistled. Draco pulled her in close and picked her up. When their lips unlocked he said to her "Shall we go meet our friends?"

"Yes please" setting her down, they walked into the pub without another word to Cormac.


	12. Chapter 12

So as in real life not everything goes as we plan. Some old "favorites" are coming out of the woodwork. I do feel things are about to get worse before they get better for Hermione. Also there is a little nod to the classic _Less than Zero_. As always I own nothing...except some lovely new HP items I acquired in London recently. ~ Adel

As they walked in Draco murmured "Merlin I hate that guy"

Hermione laughed and just smiled thinking about Draco in the hall all those years ago. When they arrived at the table she was delighted to see Theo was sitting next to Laura. Hermione took the chair next to Blaise leaving Draco to sit on the other side of Laura. Hermione wanted Laura to be as comfortable as possible; she was fairly shy so sitting next to Draco who she trusted immensely would steady her nerves. Hermione took her in as she watched Laura chat with Theo. She had long golden blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she was really beautiful in that natural sun kissed way. Next to Theo's dark, pale features she was pure sunshine.

"Hermione…."

"Hmm what…" she pulled out of her thoughts by Draco, he grinned at her knowing exactly what she had been doing.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked

Oh shit….what did she want. She always drank firewhisky, actually not so much lately now that she thought about it. But she couldn't start back at it now not in public. "I'll just have a butter beer; it's been ages since I've had one"

Draco recognized the secret struggle she had just had in her head and smiled "Excellent choice. I'll be back"

When he left Blaise engaged her in conversation "So Hermione tell me more about this Voodoo magic you see" he asked

She started to tell him about the various situations she and Phillip had been in and the struggle the Magical Congress had wanting to recognize other people's cultures and traditions, but also making sure people were being safe. Suddenly Blaise looked past her, something had caught his eye "Oh shit" he said out loud

Theo looked away from Laura catching Blaise's tone "Oh fuck, what is she doing here. I thought she had moved to Italy"

Hermione followed their gaze over to the bar where a gorgeous, long legged brunette was standing very close to Draco with her hand on his chest. "Who's that" she asked

Surprisingly it was Laura who answered "Fucking Astoria Greengrass" she spit out bitterly everyone turned to look at her shocked "What…we were in the same year at Hogwarts and she was a snooty bitch to me. Plus all the Draco business…."

"What Draco business" Hermione asked turning to look at the young woman again

"She and Draco dated off and on in the bad years as we refer to them. Right after the war we all dealt with our guilt and grief differently, well Astoria's was to latch onto Draco the playboy. She wanted the name, the money, and saw nothing wrong with Draco's partying ways, in fact she loved it. She is a bad influence on him" Blaise said his eyes never leaving Draco

"She mind fucked him pretty bad. She wasn't happy when the party was over for Draco. And instead of helping put his life together she ran off to Italy with some other rich guy." The added disgust laced in his tone

"Narcissa hated her" added Laura

Hermione looked over at Draco, jealousy flooding her cheeks, but she was not going to move. She wanted to see what Draco did, was he still in love her or not, Hermione wondered. Draco took Astoria's hand and started to lead her away from the bar…Hermione's heart lurched and hot tears filled her eyes, she could feel her anger rising. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone…gods why did she have to cry when she was angry! She couldn't take this she started to get up but Blaise stopped her. Hermione looked up again to see Draco introducing Astoria to Cormac.

Draco turned to leave them and caught site of Hermione's face. He was instantly concerned, she took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. He walked straight for her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair, and started walking to the back of the pub. They walked through the door to the outside, and the cool night air helped Hermione to feel better. Draco walked down the high fenced path to Neville and Hannah's garden.

Suddenly he stopped and pushed her against the fence. He studied her face, for a long time, and looked her straight in the eye "Hermione I love you. Please don't be upset by what you saw. It's you I want, it's always been you" he smiled shyly "Since I was about 13 years old."

She watched his face, looking into his eyes…he truly did love her. It was clearly written all over his face. She couldn't help but kiss him. She kissed him deeply and urgently. The feeling rushed over her, she needed him, and wanted to be as close as possible.

He read her emotions, and pushed her tiny little skirt up; he magically removed her lace panties, he slid his hand in between her legs. Finding her swollen lower lips, he started to massage her little pleasure bud. Oh gods she is instantly wet and his teasing was driving her insane with lust. His fingers slid lower and she could feel two of them enter her; she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. She grabbed the front of Draco's pants and unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. The walkway was narrow; Hermione planted her feet on the opposite wall.

Holding her up by her ass Draco drove his hard cock into her. Hermione raised her arms and held onto the fence, she started to move her body in sync with his. Her mind was in a frenzy, she had never done anything like this before, they could get caught, maybe that's what was so exciting about it. She tried to focus, something was off though. She hadn't worn a skirt to the bar, and she didn't wear those shoes looking at her feet bracing the garden wall. She was dreaming…..she was fucking dreaming…and with a start she woke up. She was in her room, at least she thought it was her room... The events of last night started to come back to her and her head throbbed. What had she done…


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione sat up in bed, rubbing her forehead. Ahh she was hung over, she needed coffee, a shower and some toast. Gods where was she…she surveyed the room. Clearly this was not her room, and it wasn't Draco either. Panic started to rise in her chest, did she pick someone up, and did they have sex? Oh gods Draco would never forgive her. But then the thought of a beautiful, brunette came into her mind, a brunette with her hands on her lover. Angry tears started to burn, what happened though…there was a knock on the door.

Hermione pulled the covers around her "Come in" she answered shakily, looking at the door. A pair of rimmed eyes popped its head around the door "Coffee?" Harry said

Hermione almost sobbed with relief, she was at Harry and Ginny's, oh thank the gods! "Yes please, come in" he approached her bed handing her the mug; he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He watched her with concerned eyes waiting for her to say something.

Finally after a few sips of liquid goodness she asked "What happened to me Harry? How did I get here?"

"Well…." He laughed, recounting how she had shown up on their doorstep last night tipsy, with black eyeliner down her cheeks from crying. She told them everything about Malfoy, all the sex, their relationship and how she thought she was falling in love with him, and then about Astoria. "So I guess you excused yourself to the lou, and disappeared from there. Not before stopping by a shop to get a drink for the ride, you took a black car here."

Hermione played the events in her head, she had been so angry that Draco had not immediately rid himself of Astoria's touch that she saw red. Instead of creating a scene she left, this is what she did. She left Ron this way, and Harry too, she ran away from her troubles, from confrontation. Gods when did she get so weak? It really started after her father broke her heart; well really she broke her own heart. It weakened her, and she no longer had the staying power.

"Hermione…" he pulled her from her thoughts, she looked up at Harry's green eyes, so full of concern. He never changed, he truly loved her and cared for her the way only a brother could. She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey it's ok, we can fix this. Remember when we thought our hearts couldn't be any more broken over Ginny and Ron…but we survived. I must ask you though, can I please let Draco know you are safe…he is going mad. He and Blaise have both owled me, if I don't answer soon he may show up and bust down the door."

She sat back, wiping her tears, nodding "Fine but I don't want to see him, not now anyway. I need to recover first. How's Ginny? Sorry to barge in like that last night."

"No worries, she had quite the sympathy for you and is now nursing a hangover herself" Hermione looked stricken at Harry, he laughed "Well she couldn't let you drink alone"

He got up "Ok head to the shower, toast in 10 and don't forget Sunday with the Wesley's"

Hermione stood in the hot water her head buzzing, she was trying not to think but with the state of her head everything was coming in tiny snippets she couldn't focus. When she did finally make it downstairs Harry was serving Ginny coffee and toast with a side of hangover potion, bless him she thought. Ginny smiled weakly at her "Let's never do that again" she said quietly

"Agreed" said Hermione her stomach rolling in waves. To make matters worse James and Albus were up, being normal happy children but it was too much for Ginny and Hermione

"Let's go to the sitting room" said Ginny

She and Hermione settled into comfortable chairs and waited the few minutes it took for their potions to work.

Ginny looked at Hermione "What…do I look that awful?" asked Hermione

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…" paused Ginny

"Oh gods what Gin. Did Draco go home with that girl…" she couldn't say her name

"No, no nothing like that. Ron is going to be visiting my parents today" she said calmly, but watched Hermione's expression

A wave of relief hit Hermione "Oh I know, I asked him if we could meet so I could apologize in person"

Relief now flooded Ginny's face "Good" and she smiled happily sipping her coffee

They sat in silence in the comfortable, cozy sitting room. Harry and Ginny were her family and she could not picture a better place to spend a sunny, Sunday morning, a good cup of coffee on a, cozy sofa enjoying staring out the window while Ginny closed her eyes for a few moments before they had to leave. She would have to see Draco before the day was out but right now she focused on watching the neighborhood walk by.

OO

Ginny and Hermione apparated to the Burrow, neither could physically handle any other way, Harry took the boys by floopowder. Ron was waiting in the yard; Ginny gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, kissed her brothers cheek and walked inside the house.

Shit he looked upset, he just stared at her. She knew this wasn't going to be good, better get it over with quick, he was like a smoking Howler.

"Ron, I need to apologize for the way I left things. I messed up and I am so sorry for not being a better friend. I owe you an explanation at least."

"Ten years Hermione. Ten fucking years…you were my best friend next to Harry, and I have heard practically nothing over the last 10 years."

Tears swam to the rims of her eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would want to hear from me" she pleaded

"Oh no, don't cry….I'm just messing you around" he pulled her into a hug, he hugged he tightly "It's been 10 years, even I can't hold a grudge that long" he laughed

"Really" she muttered into his chest wrapping her arms around him smelling him, peppermint, and like Harry sunshine from being outside.

"Hey come on now, Mum is going to kill me if you look like you've been crying"

She pulled away and sniffled. She took a few calming breathes. She looked up at Ron "You're the best" she laughed shakily

"I know" he looked at her as if this wasn't news to him, holding her hand he pulled her into the house.

There was a blur of red hair, hugs and kisses. The first Mrs. Weasley and lastly Mr. Weasley, the tears fell again as Molly hugged her again. She apologized for her long absence

"Doesn't matter love, you've come home to us now" Molly held her for a long time. Hermione felt calm and at ease the way her mother made her feel, like she was a little girl again. Hermione ate her weight in food; Molly thought she was too thin "It must be that American cooking…"

Lavender was shy around her but warmed up eventually. Ron's daughters were adorable, red hair but tight curls like Lavender's. All the children were sweet and so cute. She watched them playing in the field when Ron came up and stood next to her.

"I must say Ron you are a very lucky man, destined to spend your life around beautiful women"

He laughed "Yeah there's a lot of pink at my house"

She smiled, pink…her mind drifted to two little blonde girls with curly hair playing with Draco in the yard, they were chasing bubbles.

As if Ron could read her thoughts he asked "So when are you going to settle down and have some little Malfoy's?"

"What….what are you talking about" she spluttered "How did you know? I'm going to kill Harry!"

"Hermione haven't you seen the Daily Prophet? There's a picture of you and Malfoy kissing last night in Diagon Ally"

Oh my gods…she was speechless…

"I'm going to start calling you the snake charmer" he laughed

"Ronald!" she slapped his arm and chased him as he ran into the field to play with the kids. They played with the children all afternoon and at some point fell asleep in the middle of cloud shapes. Harry woke her up grinning; she was surrounded by little heads of red and black.

"I guess we all needed a nap" she laughed in a whisper; she could hear Ron snoring to her left buried under his daughters.

"Let's take a walk" Harry whispered back, she nodded. He held her hand and they walked through the orchard deep into the field.

"I have a confession Hermione…" he looked at her intensely, oh no what "I know about your parents, and I know what your father said to you to make you leave" she stopped in place and looked at him

"How did…how"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't try to figure out why you left? Hermione be serious, I love you and you just leaving like that made no sense. There had to be a reason, you don't or at least didn't act like that. I think it's time you told Draco. If you want to be with him, and if you love him, then you need to tell him…everything."

"Harry I didn't mean for Draco to happen and I'm not staying here, I live in America. How could we make this work? Plus Astoria and there are others I'm sure…"

"Oh and you're perfect….I present Viktor Krum" he arched his eyebrows at her

"Harry Potter when did you become such a gossip queen! Viktor and I are friends…"

"With benefits" He could see she was getting angry, he needed to stop this train "Look my point is neither of you is perfect and yes you slept with other people in the past, but now you two have to decide what do you really want from each other?"

"I …" she started

"Don't tell me, tell Draco. Whatever you decide I will support you, no matter what". He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Go now, before you lose your nerve, I'll let the family know you had to leave and will be back next weekend…go" and he gave her a little shove

She smiled at him "I love you, and you're right" and with a twirl of her finger, she apparated and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

If anyone is actually reading thank you, and I am sorry it has been some time since I posted. Ahh summer and the continued revolving door of house guests! As always I own nothing, JK owns all the loveliness of the Harry Potter world. Song I listened to while writing this: 1975-Somebody Else, The Broods-Mother and Father. They are on the H playlist on Spotify. Thank you for any reviews and comments. xoxo A

XxX

Hermione was full of confidence, feeling her old self until she stood in front of Draco's house. She had promised him she wouldn't run away and that was exactly what she did. Oh gods what if she was about to get chucked? Her stomach churned with all the food Molly made her eat. Oh gods why did he have to live in this posh part of Notting Hill, damn neighbors walking their dogs and children, they were staring at her. Ahh move Hermione she told herself! She could see Draco through the window, he was in his study. Her heart ached, somehow, someway she had had fallen in love with him, and she had hurt him. She wanted him; she wanted the life she imagined with him. But how could she live New Orleans and still keep Draco? She couldn't ask him to leave everything and everyone he loved for her. Maybe they could try the long distance thing….she looked up and watched Draco, he was practicing a speech. She smiled, just like her; he was a perfectionist when it came to his work. Whatever they had to do to make this work, she would do it. She crossed the street and as she raised her arm to knock on the door it opened. A tiny, pinkish house elf greeted her at the door.

"Well hello" Hermione said surprised

"Come in Miss, please"

Hermione bent down to look at the tiny thing straight in the face. She was dressed in a lovely pink dress, one you might see on a china doll. "I'm Hermione Granger" she stuck her hand out to shake the house elf's hand

"I'm Petite, and I know who you are" she leaned in, taking Hermione's hand and whispered "You are the miss who makes my Draco sing in the shower" she looked around as if she may get caught telling her secret

"Draco sings…in the shower" Hermione whispered curious

"Oh yes he is so happy these days, and he has a lovely voice" Petite added

Hermione grinned at this thought and wondered what he sang

"But today my Draco is sad, and has been in his study all day. My misses is worried"

"Narcissa?"

"Yes miss she was mine until she died, I took care of her. Now I take care of her Draco, he is mine." Petite continued

"Well I am here to hopefully cheer him up Petite" she stood up and walked towards Draco's study. She stood in the doorway and watched him. He was in his clothes from last night, and he looked terrible, a tray of untouched food was on his desk. His back was to her.

"Finally decided to come in?"

"How did you…"

"You broke into my house once, I wasn't going to let it happen again" he interrupted

There was a long burning silence between them, Draco finally turned to look at her. "What do you want?" he asked her coldly

It felt like he had slapped her "I wanted to apologize and tell you something"

He looked at her un-phased "Well no one is stopping you" he said coldly "Could we speed this up I have work to do"

Shit, shit, shit…..he was angry, but he had every right to be Hermione reminded herself. "I'm sorry Draco for last night, I saw Astoria and you didn't retreat rom her touching you and my jealousy got the best of me. She is so beautiful and I am so messed up and you two have history. I just lost it and instead of causing a scene I left. I'm a coward, very un-Gryffindor of me I know"

"Yes you were a coward, and I never run away when I see you hug Potter. Should I cause a scene if Weasley touches you? If I did you would be all over my ass about how they are your friends….well like it or not I have known Astoria a long time. Yes at one time I thought I loved her, that was youth, but now we are old friends, which I don't have many of. You know I have never once acted like a child the way you did last night, not once….and I am dying to know about the scars on your left breast….Philip huh….but it's not my business who you decided to fuck!" he was growling at her now he was so angry.

Hermione's hand instinctively went to her scar "It's not what you think though"

"I don't really care. I'm not sure this is going to work out Granger… I think…"

"No Draco stop! I came to tell you I love you and I'm ready to tell you everything…"she was starting to panic and tears welled in her eyes.

"It's too late Hermione; you keep running from me, is this how it would always be? Things aren't perfect and you run? Who can live like that…oh wait you can" he said coldly his gray eyes cold as winter

She blanched, his words stung badly "But Draco you don't understand, I'm trying to tell you it's all my fault. I …" she was practically sobbing now

"I run because I hurt my parents. The two people in the world most important to me and I hurt them beyond repair. I broke my own heart and I've never recovered, I'm broken Draco. I was until I came home though. You, Harry, Ginny, everyone make me feel better, and I realized I love you Draco…I want you and I want to be with you" she started to sob

Draco stood there with his mask on his face, inside he was dying, he wanted this to end, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her he loved her too, but he needed her to tell him, say it out loud. She needed to air her wrong doings or they would never survive as a couple. "Tell me what did you do, be honest with me for once" he stared her down

She didn't say anything, she just sobbed "Tell me Hermione" he shouted at her

That snapped her out of it. She started to tell him about how she modified her parent's memory to forget her and move to Australia the summer before 7th year. After the war she found them and brought them back home, she wanted them to come back in a place they knew "I reversed the spell on my dad first and everything was fine…" she was breathing deep between crying "But my mother…my beautiful mother, something went wrong, the reversal made her memory worse. She was lost to me and it was my fault Draco…my father….my father told me to leave, he said he never wanted to see me again….he said he wished I had never been born because my mother would still be perfect then"

He pictured all in his head, he saw her parents a few times in Diagon Alley with her when they had been kids. Imagining it made it worse and he felt nauseated.

"I ran away to America, and since then I have drank my way through the pain. I never properly broke up with Ron, I just left and you're the first man I have been with longer than one night in my whole adult life" Hermione couldn't look at Draco's horrified face, her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom. She sobbed as everything came up. She laid her head on her arm and closed her eyes hugging the bowl.

She felt hands rub her back "Shhh, its ok love, shh I'm here." She slowed her breathing down; she moved to sit against the wall. She looked at Draco; tears silently poured from her eyes "Now you know, I hurt everyone I love, so it's better if I leave them, because eventually I hurt them. I broke my father's heart and took the love of his life away from him. My mother will never see me get married or meet my children Draco. I need her so much."

Draco closed the lid to the toilet and flushed it. He pulled Hermione into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and cried some more. "Nightmares? Is this why you drink so much Firewhisky?" he felt her nod her head in his chest. He rubbed her back and soothed her "Let it out, let it all out" after a while the sobs stopped and tears just streamed, he could feel them soaking into his shirt.

"Hermione Granger I love you and always will" he whispered in her ear

He could feel her smile on his chest "But why, after what I have just told you, I will surely hurt you. I've hurt Harry, Ron, Ginny…you. Why do you love me?"

"It's always been you, the one they told me I couldn't have, I wasn't good enough for you when we were kids" she raised her head and looked at him skeptically "It's true; you have always been good and fair. Even after all the terrible names I called you, things I did; you never once were blatantly mean to me. I respected you so much, and gods you're so damn smart, you beat me in every subject. I love that you argue with me and that you're five steps ahead of me, it's so sexy. You don't let me win, and you could give a damn about my name or money. I knew if I ever wanted to have a chance with you I would have to change my ways. Just the thought that one day I could have a chance to win your heart, made me a better man."

Hermione sighed and tucked her head under Draco's chin. She listened to his heart for a while; she loved listening to the steadiness of it.

"Hermione, you never have to worry about another woman, Astoria was my past, and you are my future." He lifted her face from his chest, holding her little pixie face in between both hands he needed to see her eyes; he needed to see that she believed him.

She nodded "I know that" he leaned in to kiss her; her fingers covered his lip and stopped him. "Can I brush my teeth, and maybe get a shower?"

He laughed "Yes I will find you something clean to wear"

They got up from the bathroom floor and he started the shower for her. She climbed in after stripping her clothes off. He took her clothes out to Petite.

"Is my Draco hungry yet? What about his miss?" she smiled

"Yes Petite but I can make us something" the look he received could have froze water "Ok ok, you can but let's wait for Hermione, her stomach is a bit upset" Petite smiled and skipped off to the laundry with Hermione's clothes

Draco returned to his bedroom. He opened his chest of drawers, the middle drawer, and pulled out the pair of grandpa pajamas he had bought for her. He smiled thinking about that first morning, he laughed to himself thinking about Hermione answering the door her hair sticking up, eye mask shoved up on her forehead, and grandpa pajamas on. He had no idea what he would have done if she would have answered in something small and lacey. He laid the clothes and a new toothbrush out for Hermione in the bathroom and gave her privacy.

He changed his own clothes realizing he was still in his clothes from the night before. He put on a pair of black flannel pajama pants and his favorite washed out Slytherin shirt from his school days. He headed to the kitchen to wait for Hermione.

Draco had just finished a text to Theo and Blaise when he heard bare feet on the hardwood floor. Hermione sat on the stool next to him at the large marble island. Once she sat a bowl of chicken soup appeared in front of her and tomato soup with grilled cheese in front of Draco. Draco eyed her soup with uncertainty "Should you be eating stew…when your stomach is upset?"

"This is not stew, its chicken noodle, and it's amazing when you have an upset stomach…I just need some saltines" and they appeared on a plate in front of her

Draco shook his head…"Americans' he smiled and started in on his soup

"You're eating tomato and grilled cheese…very American"

He rolled his eyes at her, grilled cheese…uhm toasted cheese, she was losing her accent, but a southern drawl was starting to emerge, it was adorable. He noticed it especially when she argued and she started speaking quickly. They ate quietly together, Hermione slower than Draco. When she was through he held out his hand to her "Come on it's been a long weekend" he led her down the hall. Sensing her exhaustion Draco turned to her at the stairs and picked her carrying her all the way to his bed. He pulled the duvet and sheet back laying her on the left side.

Draco's bedroom was all shades of black and charcoal gray, it was modern, simple and right now the dark felt cozy. Draco turned on his bedroom light and it gave a soft glow, there was barely enough light for Hermione to see across the room. Draco picked up a book from his bedside and crawled in next to her. As soon as he settled she moved and snuggled into him.

"Shall I read to you? I have Pride and Prejudice but I am sure I can find my copy of Hogwarts a History somewhere…" he smirked at her

"I can never turn down Mr. Darcy" she smirked back, the look on his face made her laugh out loud "What? I can be in love with a fictional character if I want…people do it all the time. Women would be swooning all over you if you were a character! Bad boy turned good, we love that shit"

"Well of course they would…I would give Darcy a run for his money" he snorted

He opened to the first chapter and started to read. Hermione sighed, she was so content and the weight of the world felt like it was off her shoulders. As he read his left hand played with her hair, she was done for and fell asleep within in minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee, no one can resist that, so she dug her way out of the massive bed, sheets and pillows. She headed to the kitchen where Draco was standing at the island with his glasses on reading the Prophet. He looked up when he caught her movement.

"Good morning love…coffee?" he asked brightly Draco was a morning person, hell he probably already had a run in Hermione thought. How could she be in love with a morning person?

"Yes please. So anything interesting in the Prophet?" she asked not really caring, she hadn't really cared since before the war. They still ran stories based on gossip then actual facts.

"Yes actually the front page is all about this dark and mysterious woman who is in love with a dashing, handsome, brilliant…." He went on; Hermione turned the paper to look at the front page to see herself and Draco kissing. She rolled her eyes.

The gesture was not lost on Draco "What? Not news worthy?" he chuckled

"Draco…" she started as she added sugar to her coffee "I am not one of those woman who has a lot of girlfriends, and I don't get all gossipy about couples, actually my life is pretty boring. I hang out with Philip and go home. I don't socialize with my co-workers; I don't get giddy and sequel when I see other girls and I am not constantly on a diet. So I have no idea what to even think about this." She gave the Prophet a dirty look.

Draco smiled "There's the bruiting, dark girl I love" moving closer to wrap his arms around her, as she was sitting on a stool her face came to his abs and she buried it into his tshirt sighing.

"I just feel tired…out of sorts today" she mumbled into his stomach

"Well let's work from home today, how about that. Laura will bring anything we need. What do you think?"

She looked up, her chin digging into his stomach "Really, you would be fine with that?"

"Sure we can go out to the garden, some fresh air will do you some good, a little sunshine, you look a bit peaky" he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Laura did bring everything they needed, and was not at all awkward with Hermione, thank Merlin. Hermione noticed she had a glow about her though, success in the Theo department she smiled to herself. Hermione dragged all of her work outside with a large fluffy blanket and started to read. She needed to put all the facts together but she also needed some surveillance in Russia done.

She was reading the The Malleus Maleficarum when her head started to hurt. She had read texts about the four Succubi/wives of Samael, and all it added up to in Hermione's mind was people in the middle ages came up with the craziest stories to hide pleasure in sex. She was not naive enough to believe there wasn't truth to the stories, but some were pretty out there. Also none of her research could give her an answer on Cambions reproducing themselves, but having eyed some paintings of a young Merlin at Hogwarts Hermione had to admit she would have taken him home.

She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes in the sunshine. It seems the Soldatov family looked for any magic that would make their family stronger. Female led families throughout history were strong and powerful, Voldemort misunderstood this with Bellatrix. His most faithful could have been his most powerful but his ego blinded him. But how did Lucius fit into all of this…suddenly an image of Fleur crossed her mind…Veela…Hermione sat straight up. Great power of Circe!

"Draco!" Hermione yelled "Draco can you come here?"

He appeared at the back door looking concerned, his phone in his hand he walked into the garden. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he kneeled down in front of her. She studied his face, touching his cheek moving to his blonde hair, and finally his grey eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, he was so desirable and everything about him lured her in. "Hermione…" he pulled her out of her thoughts

"Are you part Veela Draco?" she asked

"Uhm, okay if we are going to do this then I have some suggestions myself and it involves your Hogwarts uniform and me as your professor…deal?"

"What?" Hermione asked shaking her head confused "I am being serious. Is there Veela in your family line?"

"Really? I have no idea that was just a silly rumor someone started when we were kids because of my pale features. Why do you ask?"

She explained her theory that the Soldatov family uses the blood and genes of others to make their line stronger. If the Malfoy family had a Veela line, Veela's are viciously strong creatures, not to mention beautiful in human form. Hermione had seen Philip in action enough to know what power that kind of beauty held.

"Could you get Kingsley to come here, I need to have a conversation with him, and I worry about who may hear us at the Ministry?"

"Sure, but…."

Hermione looked at Draco's confused face, hopefully her request wouldn't hurt him too badly "I need a tracker…a vampire tracker" she saw his mask of indifference return he stared at her for a long time, he finally nodded and stood up

"I'll go owl Kingsley now" Draco said quietly

"Draco….I"

"No I get it, he can help and you trust him. Don't worry I'm fine, we may not be best friends though".

"Thank you Draco"

She knew that relationship would take time and Philip would win Draco over in the end. Philip had that way about him.

OxxxO

Philip Ducote stepped onto the top step of the stairs and breathed in the damp, night air of London. Another smell was in the air one he recognized, he couldn't help but smile. He walked down the stairs to the shadows where the man stood.

"I knew you would be here?"

"Really how did you know, Kingsley only asked me a few hours ago" the man replied

"A feeling. Plus he was the one who brought us together, spying on Granger all these years, sending you to me for information."

"Spying?"

"Well what else would you call it? She still doesn't know does she?"

The man didn't answer, confirming Philips suspicions.

"Well now what?"

"We have a few hours before we meet the others. Draco and Hermione are being watched by the damn gossip papers so we had to set up a neutral meeting place. Are you hungry?"

"Extremely" Philip smiled his lusty heartbreak smile

"Good because I've missed you" and Blaise pulled the man in for a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading. I have been slow on this one simply because I am researching more, but also I have been ill in bed. On the uptick now! I hope I have gotten all of the edits I need to do, my head was fuzzy when I wrote some of this, please let me know if I didn't. As always I own nothing. xoxo A.

XXOO

Hermione stepped out of the floo into the headmistress's office; she didn't even brush herself off before throwing herself into her partners waiting arms. Philip hugged her tightly, he breathed her smell in, still the same but there was something different. The fire roared behind them and out stepped the young Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was extremely attractive, even with the impassive mask he hid behind, but his eyes gave him away. He was jealous of Philip and hated that he was touching Hermione. It hit Philip that Draco had probably seen Hermione's scar….that was a complication he would have to explain later. Philip surveyed Draco quickly, the Malfoy heir may look unassuming but Philip realized when it came to the woman currently in his arms Draco could go dark as quick as snapping your fingers. Philip smiled, Draco really loved Hermione, he could sense it. He could smell it in his blood and his scent, she lingered there. Hermione held tight to Phillip "How's home?" she whispered

 _Ki sa se bon Novu Olean, mon cher !_ he whispered back _(It's all good in New Orleans, my darling!)_

He held Hermione at arm's length "There's something different, but I can't put my finger on it…you look fabulous".

She smiled at the term of endearment and was suddenly so homesick she almost cried "I've missed you! I have so much to tell you. First I want you to meet Draco." She turned toward Draco "Draco this Philip Ducote" they shook hands Draco's mask never waning but his elitist upbringing kicking in "Mr. Ducote" he nodded slightly only out of respect for his lover.

"Please call me Philip" he looked Draco in the eyes and knew if he wanted he could work his magic but knew Draco was a well accomplished Occlumence and Hermione would not be happy.

Blaise walked into McGonagall's office "Well if this isn't a delightful little meeting, why all the tension love?" he closed the door behind him. Hermione assumed Blaise was speaking to her but Philip answered.

"Mr. Malfoy questions my intentions with our Ms. Granger" Philip smirked his cocky grin at Hermione

"I see, well Draco never fear I made sure our American visitor was taken to dinner and well satisfied before we met you" Blaise smiled and glanced to his side at Philip, this look between the lovers did not go unnoticed by the Brightest Witch.

Kingsley walked into the office from McGonagall's private quarters with Minerva following "Oh good you're all here. Let's get down to business; one of our rookies has positive ID on Lucius. Hermione, you and Philip leave for Saint Petersburg in 2 days". All 3 men started to protest.

"I will not have Hermione running off with that guy without me?" Draco snarled

"I thought **I** would be accompanying Ducote to Russia" objected Blaise

"Minister, I can handle this alone" stated Philip

And shouting ensued between all of them. Hermione sighed, looked at McGonagall and quietly slipped out the door of the office. Men!... she was tired of this bullshit. She met Harry on the stairs.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I had to tuck someone back into bed…what's wrong?"

"Kingsley wants Philip and I to go to Saint Petersburg, the arguing ensued. I'm off to the library."

Harry smiled, it was such a beloved response "Ok I will settle things down in there" she walked off with a wave.

She needed to clear her head if she was going to be sent on a trip to hunt a murder of vampires, coven of witches oh hell who knew what they were. She simply knew she did not have time for the measuring of dicks that was happening in that office.

Hermione found her favorite corner in the library. She sat in the big puffy chair and started to think; she wondered if Lucius was being held captive, she snorted at the thought and smirked it would serve him right. She needed to know more about Lilith and those who followed her. She got up from her chair, taking out her wand she cast the spell to point her to what she wanted. Her wand led her to the restricted section. A small book in red bindings was apparently what she was looking for. It was so old it was brittle; there was no title left on the binding, inside the first page with writing had a poem on it. Hermione went back to her seat, and started to read. Words leapt out at her

 _For her ways are ways of death_

 _She will never rest from whoring_

 _She lifts her eyelids naughtily to stare at a virtuous one and join him_

The poem was apparently part of the Dead Sea Scrolls. She turned the page and more of a description was given of Lilith and her being shunned. Apparently she was quite the little minx and took pleasure in sex, well how dare she thought Hermione. Male leaders of the Jewish and Christian faith couldn't have women enjoying sex or refusing to be subservient to their husbands, so they demonized Lilith. Religion saw sex only for pro-creation…not pleasure or power of women. The sexual power of a woman couldn't be underestimated. Hermione had it until lately when she became a big mush ball with all this dealing with her feelings. She knew she had it that first night back when she went to Draco's and broke in. She could have had him on his knees begging for it she wanted to, he was practically panting he was so turned on by her and her confidence.

Well this was still no proof that Lilith was actually a demon, she was just a girl misunderstood. She liked sex, who didn't… The Soldatov family was not her target. Their crimes were the worry of the Eastern European Republic, no she wanted Lucius and she wanted to go home. They were an interesting family…women out for power, but more strategic and usually level headed compared to men. Men were all wands, fist or guns first, but women were different. Women learned how to be ruthless and powerful in other ways. Look at any high school clique, business woman, hell even the housewife whose husband is cheating on her. Revenge is a sport women love to play with their brains not their balls. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned….hell…the devil Lucifer. He was a fallen angel as well. Hermione's thought was interrupted by a figure coming towards her, as he got closer she could make out the features of Draco.

He was steps in front of her, when she raised her right foot to his abdomen stopping him.

"Stop right there Malfoy"

"Hermione…I came to …"

"Stop talking" she looked him in the eye, she was running this show, she just needed to remind him of that. He closed his mouth.

"This is my investigation. I am an American agent and you have no say over what I do, is that clear?" her voice dripped with fake calmness

Draco nodded

"As far as Philip goes, he is my partner and will remain my partner. He is my friend and at times a father. If you continue to be jealous you and I will be over. My scar is from Philip biting me, we were in a life and death situation, he was the better option in the moment to get us the hell out of there, but he needed to feed. I was the human available and I would do it again to save our lives. It wasn't sexual it was survival." She stood up and started to circle him, she was stalking her prey now, gods she loved this game.

"I will be going to Russia with my partner, and I will be bringing Lucius home, so you better have your case in order." She stopped in front him arching her eyebrow

Draco nodded, dear Salazar he was turned on by this woman right now, he was hard with anticipation, he dare not move though or she may hex his balls off.

"Lastly" she ran her finger down the front of his shirt "You have a particular fantasy…something about my Hogwarts uniform and you being my professor?" She waved her hand and her wardrobe changed as well as his. He looked her up and down.

"Now Miss Granger I don't think your uniform is accurate, I don't recall your skirt being that short, nor having thigh-high's…"

"Professor Malfoy are going to give me detention? Because I don't have any knickers on either" she looked up at him with innocent doe eyes

He smiled his famous smirk and spun her, putting her back against the books, grabbing her hands and forcing them above her head, pinning them there "Oh Miss Granger you are in trouble"


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay...did you ever have writers block? So this lead me to the next chapter, which I am going to try something so stick with me! As always you all are lovely for the feedback, this first time writer appreciates it all. Thank you so much. xoxo AW

XXX

"Good morning Draco" Laura smiled as he walked towards her desk.

"Good morning, you look lovely today. What's new?" Draco asked as he picked up the files she had waiting for him.

"Well last night Theo and I .."

He cut her off "Wait stop, do I want to hear this…" he gave her a wary look

She swatted his arm "Oh stop. We went to that new restaurant in Godrics Hallow, it was so good! You and Hermione should go, you know like a real date." She gave him a pointed stare

"What? What did I do…we go places all the time" Actually they always found themselves at his place or hers; they both preferred it that way though. But Laura was right; a proper date would be nice, if they could manage to avoid the damn gossips. Draco heard voices from his office and looked at his door, then at Laura.

"It's Hermione, she and your mother are having a chat. She does that often when she gets here before you." Laura supplied

That Minx how did she get into his office, but it was sweet that she did so to talk to his mother. Damn it all to Merlin, his mother couldn't keep a secret when it came to his love life Draco thought in horror and hurried into his office. Hermione sat with her chair turned towards Narcissa's picture, both ladies where enjoying their morning beverages together and laughing.

They both looked at Draco as he burst in. He stopped holding the door surveying their faces.

"Darling whatever is the matter?" Narcissa asked of her son

He eyed her warily "Good morning mother, nothing is the matter. I was not simply aware of your early morning chats" he closed his door and started to walk towards Hermione

"He's worried about what we are saying about him Narcissa, I bet you!" she grinned at her lover as he bent down in front of her to kiss her good morning.

"Good morning love or should I say Ms. Granger" he whispered bending to kiss her, she blushed as clearly memories of last night in the library came back to her, he stood up straight, giving them both his heartbreak smile "How could you not be talking about me…I am such lovely specimen for praise ladies".

Hermione swatted his backside "I brought you some coffee" she pointed to his desk.

"Draco I would not dare share anything you have shared in confidence" Narcissa answered in her lovely voice, the effect was lost as she winked at Hermione

"Fine keep your secrets you two" he walked to his desk, putting the files down and picking up the white cup with the green mermaid on it.

"Well I am off to Kingsley's office. Hermione come see me before you leave darling. Draco dear I will stop by later" and Narcissa was off.

Hermione got up to climb into Draco's lap. He pulled her tiny frame in tightly. "Everything ok love" he asked concerned

"What are we going to do after I catch Lucius? I mean the job will be over, I live in New Orleans and you live here" she practically whispered.

"Well we can figure it out. You could work here; you know Potter would hire you in a second. I know you like your job and your place, so we can long distance it as well" he kissed her forehead "We don't have to decide right now"

He felt her nod "Any word from you father?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I won't either, but I want to go see my mom before I leave, so I will be late tonight ok?"

"Sure, can I take you to dinner after then?"

She lifted her face to look at him, her smile was so big he laughed out loud "What?"

"Like a real date? You're asking me out on a date? Holy Dumbledore I need to call Ginny" she pulled out her phone

"Ginny, Draco Malfoy the cutest boy in school just asked me out on a real date!" Draco rolled his eyes at her

 _Listening_

"Dinner, yes, yes… 8. Ok see you then" she giggled and hung up

"Ok point taken, I should have asked sooner" he drawled

"Ginny's going to come help me pick out something to wear; I'm rubbish at this stuff. How fancy?"

"Very. Don't go on many dates Granger?"

"No usually just se.."

"Stop! Sorry I asked"

"Well if you like, we can wait for our second date to have sex" she laughed

"Who says you're getting a second date, what if you slurp your soup, or blow your nose during dinner. I'm sorry but those are hard no's on a second date" he looked at her with wide, serious eyes

She rolled her eyes and started to get up "I'm off to get some work done, pick me up at 8?" he pulled her in tighter

"Wait, what do you mean no sex on the first date"

"You have to work for it tonight Malfoy, I want romance tonight, grand gestures of love"

"And in return I get sex, we've had sex plenty of times" he gave her a sly look

Damn lawyers and their negotiations "Well I can promise it will not just be your average, everyday sex…and I will be wearing all things lacy in Slytherin green" she smiled and raised her eyebrows "Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve I've been saving" she cocked her head to look at him, she smiled at the look of shock on his face

Quickly he re-adjusted his face, a smile crept onto his face "Deal, now get to work" she laughed as she walked out of his office, she did so in a way that allowed him to admire her assests.

He shook his head, that woman would be the death of him, gods he loved her. Hopefully he didn't have a meeting soon because he was now stuck behind his desk for a while.

xxxooo

He called her just as was about to apparate to her place. She asked to meet him in the lobby, odd but he agreed. Moments later he understood as everyone around him began to murmur, he felt eyes on his back and turned towards the grand staircase. It was the Yule Ball all over again, but this time she was waiting for him.

She stood on the top of the stairs watching him, in a long skintight black lace dress with a deep plunging front it left little to the imagination. She was gorgeous, elegant in fact and he had no words for his mouth suddenly went dry. Slowly she walked down the stairs and he greeted her at the bottom, he didn't care if everyone was staring, she was his girl, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"Draco Malfoy are you speechless?" she grinned

"I am and you are stunning." He held his hand out for her kissing hers as soon as she gave it to him

"So where are we going or is it a surprise?"

"No we are headed to the Savoy"

"Excellent, I have never been there!"

"We also have a room for the night. Shall we?" he offered her his arm

Xoxoxo

He rolled over as the heat of the sunshine spilled across his chest making him sweat. He reached for Hermione but she was gone. On her pillow was a note.

 _I love you so much. See you soon! Xoxo_

He smiled and buried his head into her pillow, breathing her in. He relived last night. Amazing food. Swaying to _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ on the dance floor. Walking over Waterloo Bridge, telling Hermione he had every intention of marrying her someday. The way she giggled and wrapped her arms around him telling him she had every intention of saying yes. Her soft skin in dark green satin and lace, kissing every inch of her body, the way she tasted. The way she explored him, he still felt tingly.

He sighed deeply and turned to look out the window. She was in Saint Petersburg by now. The next time he saw her she would be escorting Lucius. It was time for him and Theo to wrap this damn case up. As much as he hated to get up he did, but not before charming her pillow so it wouldn't lose her scent. He shrank it and added to his stuff. He would happily pay for a pillow to keep her with him until she returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so warning this moves ahead in time, stick with me...I must credit the Shawn Mendes song Ruin for this chapter. I listened to it on replay for hours while writing this chapter. I imagined Draco following my own footsteps from when I was in London and wandering the city. I was staying right by the Savoy and I fell in love with this part of the city. I watched many a nights from Waterloo Bridge. I truly left my heart in London. If I could call it home I would, and maybe someday I will. There is a method to my madness, and Shawn helped me through my writers block. ALWAYS~AW

XOXOX

Draco looked out over the river and watched the sunset. He could hear Blaise quietly chatting with Ducote on the phone, he tried not to listen but he knew they were talking about him.

 _"No not any better"_

 _Pause_

 _"I know, I'm trying, but he's depressed"_

 _Pause_

 _"Not a word, you?"_

 _Pause_

 _"Hmmm. He doesn't want anyone else"_

 _Pause_

 _"I'll call you back later. Yeah me too love"_

Blaise let out a long sigh and watched Draco, he was broken hearted and there was nothing anyone could do to fix him. He knew he had to let her go. Hermione was a mess and needed some serious care, but he never imagined what this would do to his best friend. Draco really loved Hermione, and her silence was slowly killing his soul. Everyone saw it.

"Hey mate, Philip hasn't heard from her either, no one has."

Draco nodded

"Do you want to stay?"

Draco shook his head "No I can't sleep anyway" Draco added still watching the sunset

"Draco you aren't drinking again are you?"

Draco finally looked at Blaise "As much as I would love to I can't bring myself to do it, I promise"

"Good" Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder

Draco turned and rushed his friend and hugged him

"Hey it's ok, she's doing what she needs to do to come back to you" Blaise patted his back, he felt Draco nod

Draco pulled away "I'm going to head out"

"Going home?"

"No, I'm going to walk" he headed towards the front door

"Well, be safe and let me know if you need anything"

Draco waved and walked out of Blaise's. He emerged onto the cobblestone and took a deep breath of the London air. He hadn't been able to sleep in months, not since she had left. His bed held too many memories and her scent lingered there. He knew he had to let her go, that this was what she needed, he couldn't fix her. But now he was left wondering would she come back to him, did he cross her mind? Would she even want him after everything?

Without realizing it he had found his way to Waterloo Bridge, this was the spot, the night before she left for Saint Petersburg that he promised one day she would be his forever. The lump formed in his throat and burned. He watched a couple pass, they wrapped in each other to stay warm on the fall night. They were totally oblivious to him, so in love with each other. Draco turned away, wiping his cheek on his shoulder as he did. What was he going to do? He understood the stages of grief. He had been angry, hell it took Kingsley binding him to keep him from Lucius' cell. He had bargained with any god that would hear him like a Viking with no luck, hell he would have bargained with the devil himself if he had actually believed in him. Hopefully acceptance would come soon. He couldn't stop reliving that day and his guilt was eating him alive.

 _"Draco she needs extensive therapy, she never had any after the war and now with all of this, she's…she's not well" Patil explained, looking at him with a look that reeked of sadness_

 _He felt sick, she was going away. He knew it was for the best, she had barely uttered 5 sentences to him, and he didn't really understand why. Patil was ready to escort her to some fancy muggle facility in California. If he let her go she may never come back to him, but she really wasn't here anyway. He knew when he had found her after she ran away from Saint Mungo's she wasn't well. Everyone had panicked and started searching; it was Ducote that found her. He alerted Draco and the others. Draco apparated to the location, it was a children's park. Ducote kept his distance, he was afraid to scare her into running again._

 _"Draco she's delirious with fever. She keeps talking to you about your children. Apparently she sees them playing."_

 _Draco's whole body contorted in pain, he let out a small sob. What had happened to her, what did Lucius do? Philip grabbed him by his arms and straightened him._

 _"Draco I know you're hurting but I need you to keep it together for her"_

 _Draco nodded. He took a moment to collect himself, Ducote was right. He walked toward Hermione as if he she was his prey. He could hear her voice, but it didn't make sense. Slowly he sat next to her on the bench, she made no notice. Slowly he took her hand in his, and slid closer to her._

 _"Draco do you see the girls, are they alright?"_

 _"Yes love they're fine they're on the slide together" he answered his voice cracking, he followed her gaze. It was midnight; there wasn't a single child on the playground. Silent tears rolled down his face, he turned to look at her "Stupify" he whispered._

Jasmine….he smelled Jasmine on the wind; an image of Hermione appeared in his mind. He turned violently in every direction, where was it coming from. He felt eyes on him. Was this a trick, panic started to consume him. He needed to get home and out of the open, there were Deatheaters still at large. His current state had put him in a very vindictive mood and he been slaying his cases simply out of pure anger. He felt no remorse or mercy; he wanted everyone to hurt like he did. His heart truly had become jet black.

He found a spot under the bridge to apparate without being noticed. When he arrived home in his study he collapsed in a chair. He watched the fire dance and slowly without realizing it he nodded off.

It was sometime later that Draco awoke to a whirring sound. Gods what the hell was it, where was it coming from. Groggily he got up and headed towards the sound. It was coming from his desk. He started flinging drawers open, what the hell, it was driving him crazy and he had actually been sleeping! He pulled the middle drawer open so violently that everything spilled out. Slowly the sneakascope he had charmed sat spinning on the floor. He stared at it for a full minute, it couldn't be, it must be broken. He dropped the drawer, ran to the front door and flung it open.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for reading. As always I don't own anything. Also always listening to something while writing, the 1975 were big for this chapter, they are on the playlist. ~AW

VVVWVVV

Where was she? She had to be here, the sneakascope was for her magical signature only. He looked up and down his street, it was quiet as always. He walked back in to his study, glaring at the damn thing on the floor whirring at him, the more it whirred the angrier he became. She wasn't here; she wasn't coming back, hell she hadn't even called or texted in months. Fuck it, he stomped on the damn thing to shut it up.

"Draco…." He heard from behind him, he sighed and closed his eyes. All of his emotions that had built up over the last 6 months hit him like a ton of bricks. Unfortunately anger was brimming to the surface. He turned around to face her.

"How did you get in my house?" he asked through gritted teeth

"I came in the back garden door" she smiled at him

"It's late, and since I haven't heard from you in 6 months a little longer won't hurt Granger" total lie it was taking all the strength he had not to attack her and kiss her, she looked bloody amazing which pissed him off even more as he looked like hell with dark shadows under his eyes.

"Are you asking me to leave?" she wasn't surprised by his reaction she actually expected it.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Why!? Why!? Are you fucking kidding me right now! Six months Granger, six months, no call, no text, nothing. I have been going out of my mind worried, heartbroken in fact and you show up at my house as if you were out shopping!" he was screaming at her now and smashing anything he could grab off his desk. It felt good actually, and the longer she stood there in front of the fire with her arms folded waiting for him to be done the angrier he got. He grabbed the lamp from his desk, a large mercury glass thing and smashed it. A little of his rage had subsided and he looked at her.

Slowly she lowered her arms and started to walk toward him. He knew this game, she was stalking him, and he wasn't in the mood "Stop" he pointed a finger at her.

"Or what?" she continued slowly walking towards him "You'll hex me? Fight me?" she arched her eyebrows at him almost daring him

"Draco, I came here to talk to you. To explain things" she was in front of him now, her face inches from his she could feel his quickened breath on her face, gods she missed this man, she hadn't realized how much until he started yelling and smashing shit, it took all the strength she had not to smile. Of course he was angry she didn't blame him.

She was too close to him; he would lose his nerve with her this close. "Fine you have 5 minutes" he snarled

"Ok let's sit, please." She smiled at him and she could see his shoulders relax by the tiniest measurement.

Draco pushed past her and sat in a chair facing hers in front of the fire he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together; he looked into the fire not wanting to look at her.

"Let me start by saying I am so sorry for the last 6 months, I should have contacted you, but in my defense, I wanted to come to you when I was ready. When I felt healthy and well, I will spend the rest of my life working towards your forgiveness" he finally looked at her, his anger was subsiding but his grief was setting in and it killed her. "Draco, please forgive me. Not a day went by that I didn't think about us and our…" the lump in her throat wouldn't allow the rest, the tears welled in her eyes and she turned away from him to quietly wipe her cheek.

In a quieter, softer tone "Start with Saint Petersburg" he asked her

She nodded collecting herself.

dhdhdh

Hermione was being shoved; groggily she opened her eye a sliver. Philip was looking down at her grinning "Wake up sleeping beauty, the suns down."

"Ugh, I don't even feel rested; I am too old to doing this again" Hermione sighed and sat up. Philip handed her a black porcelain cup of steaming coffee.

"Nice jersey by the way, does he know you have it"

Hermione instinctively looked down at Draco's Slytherin seekers jersey and smiled like a love sick fool "No I nicked it, it smells like him as well. It helps me sleep" she pointed her finger and gave him a non-verbal shock to his left buttock "I bet Blasie has one you could steal" she laughed at his face registering the shock

"So tell me how me you two really met" she didn't believe the story Blaise had mumbled out about running into each other and hitting it off.

Philip sat down, coffee in his hand, it made him feel normal and he loved the smell "Now don't get mad, I never liked lying to you, but I was sworn to secrecy. Kingsley had Blaise keeping tabs on you" He watched Hermione's face contort and start to redden, he quickly added to avert an explosion "He takes Dumbledore's words very seriously"

That stopped her up short "What words, Dumbledore only talked about Harry"

"He also discussed you and your brilliance and how you could be a great uniter, your muggleborn and the brightest wit…"

"witch of the age….blah blah blah. So what does that have to do with Kingsley sending Blaise to spy on me and how do you fit into this!" she demanded

"Kingsley loves you like a daughter, he has also known for a very long time about Draco's feelings for you, he also knew about your parents. He just always wanted to make sure you were safe; if anything would have ever happened to you he would have been there in a second. Plus he never liked losing you to the Americans" Philip winked her

Hermione was slightly touched that Kingsley cared so much "Well why didn't he just stay in touch more himself, I only heard from him on occasion?"

"He knew you needed to spread your wings, he always knew you would find your way home, he just wanted it to be under the right circumstances"

"Huh, I'm pissed but at the same time touched that he cared so much. So tell me about you and Blaise" she wiggled her eyebrows at him

He rolled his eyes "I of course busted him spying on you, and once we started talking, he asked me not to say anything. Feeling it was innocent and that Kingsley's heart was in the right place, I let it slide. Well I started to see more and more of Blaise state side and it just happened. Plus he's how do you say it _bloody gorgeous_ " mimicking her accent

She drank her coffee and looked out the window at the night sky. Well I guess I will get ready, more of the underground and wandering dark alleys." She gave him a large, teeth filled smile.

As she stood there was a knock on the door, Hermione quickly looked to Philip who in a flash was at the front door. He pointed to his nose and then his fang, he smelled Vampire….fuck fuck fuck!

As long as she didn't invite him in she would be fine and her wards should protect them. She waved her hand in front of her and her clothes changed to her work uniform black leather moto-pants and t-shirt. She stood in front of the door, hand on the handle, she looked to her right where Philip stood, he nodded, and slowly she opened the door. There stood a gorgeous Vampire, he was young maybe 18 when turned, dark eyes and dark hair and… damn-it "Stop that" she warned him, and he smiled seductively at her

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" he looked her up and down licking his lips "I am her to escort you to my Mistress, you and your Vampire"

"And who is your Mistress?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer

"The one you seek"

Hermione looked at Philip "Cryptic little fucker…so much for dark alleys"

The Russian Vampire looked at Hermione "Would you like to change your clothes into something more presentable?"

"Fuck off let's go" she glared at him snapping her fingers adding a black jacket that secretly carried a muggle gun, even a witch could still get shot or stabbed.

Philip laughed "Let the fun begin"


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter was all Rob Zombie...Dragula, Thunder Kiss, and More Human to exact. Please note Hermione takes on a different personality when she is Agent Granger, bad-ass but careless at times in her arrogance.

vvvvv

They arrived by a large black, fancy muggle car in the front of an unsuspecting building. The young Vampire excited first and two other large Vampires met them on the street. Hermione knew they were going to search her, she hoped her concealment charm continued to work. Surprisingly a tiny female Vampire exited the building, in a French accent she asked Hermione to follow her. She led them into the building where there was a small holding room.

Here the small Vampire asked "Turn and put your hands ze wall please"

Hermione didn't answer, but did as asked. The young Vampire patted her down "Turn" she said and Hermione did, the Vampire patted down her front, but took her time around Hermione's breasts. Hermione arched her eyebrow at her and the Vampire smiled seductively at her, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Take her" the female Vampire told the others. Philip was behind her as one of the large guards opened the black door. Hermione stepped through and it was like stepping into New Orleans. She quickly realized they were in a large club; full of Witches, Wizards, and Vampires…holy shit was that a Centaur her head whipped around. All manner of things were happening all at once, it was a feast for the eyes. At one table lines of cocaine, and needles full of who knows what were available for the taking, against the wall with many onlookers a Vampire was feasting on her lover while fucking him, people dancing, drinking…it was pure hedonism everywhere. The music was familiar, loud and pounding she could barely think, but she surveyed the room for exits. They were being led through the club to a stairs, as they climbed she was able to really take in the space and how large it was. It looked as if there may be tunnels that lead away from the main space, like an old warehouse of sorts.

The young Vampire stopped and turned to Hermione, gods he was gorgeous, and he had no notion of personal space as he moved in closer, her peripheral vision caught Philips slight jerk at this, the Vampire smiled his eyes never leaving Hermione he slowly inched closer he turned slightly his lips brushing against her check as her moved to her ear

"Here is where I leave you, if you ever find yourself alone...let me know" he smiled seductively and flash he was gone. A chill ran up her spine, and she caught Philips shocked look, she shrugged her shoulders as if to say "what, he was hot". The door in front of them opened and she walked inside. Hermione was shocked by the contrast, it was light and airy, and a large stone room with arches, it mimicked a beautiful spring day with sunlight pouring in large glass windows. The décor was French inspired, feminine and beautiful. Behind a large antique desk sat their host, Karayan Soldatov, she looked up as they entered, Hermione was taken aback at how beautiful she was. She was a witch but there was something else there, Cambion maybe. Karayan had brilliant red hair, the palest skin Hermione had ever seen, she was like porcelain, and deep green eyes, and she was stunning at almost six feet tall as well.

"Miss Granger it is such a delight to meet you, I have been looking forward to this moment for ages." She came around her desk to greet Hermione, her accent thick, husky and amazing.

"Miss Soldatov, please call me Hermione" she put her hand out to shake it

"Then you must call me Kara, all of my friends do"

"This is my partner Mr. Ducote" Hermione gestured to Philip

"Ah yes, Mr. Ducote you look thirsty, please feel free to go downstairs and partake. I would like to have a little girl chat with your partner"

"Thank you Miss, but I don't leave her side" Philip nodded towards Hermione

"I respect your loyalty, I can assure you both no harm will come to either of you as long as you are my guests, I promise" Karayan smiled deliciously at Philip

Hermione surveyed her "Philip it's ok, go ahead I will be fine" she looked at him and gave him a slight nod

"I will be back in ten minutes" Philip nodded back and swept out of the office.

"There now that's better, just us girls. Please sit Hermione, would you like some tea?" Karayan gestured to the little settee.

"Yes please"

Karayan rang a tiny little bell on the nearby table, a young wizard of about twenty five entered, shirtless with only jeans on entered. He was well-built and tattooed; he carried a tray with the tea service on it. He set it on the table in front of Hermione, as he stood he caught her staring at him and smiled. He stood in front of Karayan and she kissed him on the mouth, he whispered in her ear and then eyed Hermione, Karayan smiled at Hermione as well. The young wizard left and Karayan sat down next to her. Hermione was quickly realizing that in Karayan's world men were simply used for whatever her need was.

"Well Hermione I am sure you have many questions for me about the senior Malfoy, and can I say well done on snagging the younger, he is quite the catch" she added as she poured a cup of tea for Hermione and herself.

"Thank you, and yes I have many questions about Lucius, but first I would actually like to hear more about you…and all of this" Hermione eyed the room at large

Ksksksks

"Wait stop you went to the unnamed club?" Draco asked

"I guess if that's what it's called. How do you know about it?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously; he lost his hard edge, forgetting he was mad at her

Draco snorted a laugh "Well, all young Slytherin know about it, especially when you're ready for trouble"

Hermione raised her eyebrow in suspicion at him

"What? I was young when I went, Blaise took me, and don't look at me like that it was before we met" he smiled at her jealously "Besides, shouldn't I be the one upset about you ogling all the young Vampires and Wizards…" he raised his eyebrows at her

"Where was I…?"

"You had just eyed up the tattooed wizard"

Hermione couldn't help herself, the way Draco was looking at her with his adorable little jealous stance, she bit her lip. Reflexively he crossed his legs and gave her a long sigh "Continue" she smiled and was ecstatic she still had this effect on him


	21. Chapter 21

So in avoiding all the election nonsense I found a lovely little show on Netflix called Reign...anyone else watching? It's delicious! Plus now that FBWtFT has announced Dumbeldore will be in the 2nd movie... I hope that Toby Regbo will be back to play Dumbledore (he is also on Reign as King Francis...yum). Sorry as I have been binge watchng I have not been writing...sorry. Also watching the Tudors and The Crown. ~AW

XOXO

"Oh Hermione what can I say, I come from a long line of smart women who know how to make money. You know as well as I do sex and power and the want for both sells everything, and as long as adults are consenting why do I care what they do to their bodies. Come here" she got up and walked to the floor to ceiling window, as she approached the outdoor garden and sunshine disappeared, the club below appeared.

"Here you will see every example of the seven deadly sins…well I say fuck that bullshit. Seven is the most magical number. Pride" she pointed to one man dancing in a cage, he was gorgeous and he knew it, and he loved those below watching him

"Greed" a women was shoving fistfuls of money down the knickers of the dancer who danced on top of her, she grabbed the women's breast and pulled her top away to put her nipple in her mouth, the dancer threw her head back in pleasure and as she did a man standing above her captured her mouth, kissing her deeply "Lust"

"Envy" Karayan pointed to a man who stood watching the show, clearly wishing he could join

"Gluttony" she pointed to a large man with several gorgeous women and men surrounding him, one feeding him food, another drink, yet another offering a joint, and another giving him a blow job

"Sloth" there was a man who was clearly bored, he lacked ambition, he was sitting at the bar, several men and women approached him periodically, and he waved all off

"Lastly my favorite, wrath" she pointed to a group of women fighting, they were punching, kicking and pulling hair while people made side bets on the winner

"For too long women have been underestimated, seen as nothing more than property, whores and witches. Lilith took a stand in the Garden of Eden and said fuck no. Ever since then men have been finding ways to repress women, well my family takes issue with that. We will always be a female led family, taking in what will make us stronger. Vampires, wizards, any magic or power we can find." She looked over her subjects and smiled

"Even Veela" Hermione asked

Karayan laughed "So you figured it out, yes I suspected Lucius may have Veela in his bloodline. Sadly he was unable to prove it, I had to let him go sadly, the sex was fabulous but if he couldn't provide a Veela daughter what good was he?" she shrugged looking at Hermione for sympathy

"I see so where is he now?

Karayan looked her over "He headed back home, he heard rumors of you and his son. He wants to hurt to you, to kill you. You know this don't you, so why hunt him?"

"He needs to answer for his crimes. Also Draco will never rest while Lucius is out there. Draco wants revenge for himself and his mother." Hermione looked out over the club it was a beautiful mess Karayan had created, and she was right all consenting adults.

"Hmmm, a man who loves and worships his mother says a lot about the young Malfoy, he's a keeper as they say Hermione" Karayan moved closer to her

Hermione turned to her "I know, I plan on keeping him"

"But can I ask about your future, I mean I can give you everything your heart desires. All of the sins and more…" she moved closer to Hermione, putting her hands to Hermione's face softly "We could be a very powerful duo" she whispered softly. There was certainly a connection Hermione could feel it, she and Karayan could be powerful together, but that would mean Hermione would have to give in to her darker side, it was there and had been since hunting Voldemort, the anger and fear was deep, she could go over the edge with this woman, but she loved Draco. She put her hands to Karayan's chest and pushed slightly.

"Thank you for the offer, it is tempting…really. But I love Draco, and I need to finish this" she added gently

Karayan sighed "Please know my offer stands and if you ever need anything, please let me know"

"Hermione are you all done here?" Philips voice rang out

Of course he was standing there; she smiled at Karayan "Thank you for the information. Now will I need to negotiate us getting out of Russia safely?"

Karayan laughed "No darling you can leave safely, in fact I can send you with an escort if you like?"

"No that won't be necessary" Hermione leaned to whisper in her ear "thank you though" and turned to follow Philip out the door. Back downstairs they walked into the holding room, the French Vampire was there, Hermione winked at her as she walked past out onto the street and back into the black car.

She and Philip didn't speak until back in the safety of their suite. As soon as the door was closed Philip closed in one her

"What the fuck was that?" he asked shocked

"I needed to keep her in our good graces; we need to leave Russia safely. Besides you have seen women hit on me before…"

"That was different; you seemed into it more than usual"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Well we know where Lucius is now or at least heading to"

"Should we let Blaise or Harry know?" Philip asked

"No not yet, we don't know where he is going yet, but I have an idea. I think the Lord is returning to the Manor. Get packed so we can leave before sun up"

Philip nodded he was going to have to trust her instinct on this one.

hghghg

"Wait was there something between you and Karayan?" Draco asked

"That's what you paid attention to in all of this…" Hermione rolled her eyes "No there is nothing and was nothing between us, I needed to butter her up for information and to safely get out of the country. A women like that can also prove to be a powerful ally in the future Draco, I have no qualms with her" Hermione added

"Shall I continue?" she asked sounding upset

"Yes" Draco sneered


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone still reading, I am so sorry for going MIA...but lets be honest the last few weeks of 2016 sucked! I think I have also been overthinking my writing, I know where I want this story to go but how to get there...? I will also admit I have been in a funk for a while, I need a change and I am "homesick" for England, even though it was never my home. I mean come on Cotswolds is just teasing me these days on Instagram! Anyway 2017 will be great and I will finish! ~ love AW

kKkKk

Hermione sighed "Draco, what's wrong? I did nothing wrong, and yes Karayan is charismatic but…"

"You forget my family spent years in the service of a charismatic wizard" he snarled at her

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She watched, and without realizing his hand went to his left forearm feeling for the burn that no longer happened. As she watched him Shakespeare ran through her head

 _"My only love sprung from my only hate!_

Images of Draco swam into her head, she remembered Lucius and how he treated Draco when she saw them in public. She so badly wanted to go to him, curl into his lap and get lost in each other; she didn't want him to remember those horrible days when Voldemort used him, and Bellatrix… gods, who knows how she tortured Draco. She realized even then when she hated him as a child she really loved him, wanted to save him, believe there was good in him, she wanted to fix him as all young girls assume they can. As a woman she realizes how silly a notion that is, but felt nostalgic for the days when she thought love could fix all…heal all, Dumbledore would say it could. When she had been a teenage girl he haunted her nightmares for a time, but then as her hormones raged and her dreams about Draco took a different turn, secretly she lusted after him. She half smiled to herself forgetting she had ever thought this way about him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She watched him closely, he didn't look at her. She noticed really for the first time in the firelight how the stress of the last few months had aged him, and her heart sank, she had contributed to this, and part of this was her fault. She had been reckless in her pursuit of the law, and reckless with his heart. She needed to continue, she needed to atone for her deeds.

HGHGHG

She stood in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor; silently she thought how she never in her life thought she would be back here.

"How do we enter, will we need to call for Draco?" Phillip asked

"Maybe, shit yes we will. Can you go and alert Blaise, he can get Draco, and I will secure the perimeter while I wait."

"Hmm…"

"I know but you're faster and a patronis may freak him out. I'll head to the right, find me when you get back by heading to the left and meet in the middle".

Philip pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly as if he had a headache. He still had his human ticks, Hermione smiled at the normal gesture. "It will be fine, see you in a few minutes"

He sighed, and was off. She looked up at the Manor, dark and evil in the night. She moved closer to the gate and as she approached the gates swung open with a loud creek that made her jump. She looked around for someone, anyone but she was alone. Odd…she hesitated, she should wait, but her curiosity got the better of her, she walked forward and when she had reached a few yards in the gates closed behind her.

 _"This is stupid"_ a small voice in her head kept chanting over and over. She knew it was but her excitement for capturing Lucius took over

 _"What if she tricked you, this could be a trap" the voice said_

Shit the voice was right….but her feet kept moving her wand and magic vibrating with potential, her heart was pounding in her ears.

Soon this whole nightmare will be over, and I can go home she said to the voice, but as soon as the she realized what she was thinking… images of Draco danced through her head. The quiet moments wrapped up in each other talking, the day they went to the park and he fell asleep with his head in her lap as she read, the way he bent down to talk softly to Petite… his naked body in the shower. She shook her head vanishing the images; she would have to figure that all out later. She wanted to go home to New Orleans, but now her heart tugged at London…and someone in London.

Before she knew it she was at a door, dear gods she knew where this door would lead, she never imagined she ever have to see that room again. She put her hand on the knob and turned it to enter Malfoy Manor.

MMmmMM

It was just the way she remembered it the marble, the large, the chandeliers, a tiny twinge of fear created a lump in her throat and her scar prickled. It felt like moving in slow motion, or when you're a kid and you jump into the water but can hear the voices above water, garbled but tones are still noticeable.

He was waiting for her, the old man sitting there as if on a throne, damn he so smug. Lucius Malfoy sneered "Miss Granger, you've found me how brilliant of you"

"That would be Agent Granger to you, Lucius Malfoy you are you under arrest for the crimes you have committed against the wizarding community" she stated firmly

He laughed without humor at her "Miss Granger I have no intention of leaving this house and nor will you if I have my way with about it" he smiled at her

He wants to play cat and mouse, she moved closer to him, stalking him "And if I have my way all of your grandchildren will half-bloods" she smiled her most fake saccharin smile

The smile faded from Lucius's face "Yes about that when I see Draco he will curse the day he decided to take up with the likes of you"

As if on cue she could hear Draco's panicked voice screaming her name, gods that kid had no notion of a surprise attack she thought. Lucius made a move forward at the sound of Draco's voice….oh hell no thought Hermione her anger surging through her; she could feel her magic, more powerful than it had ever been. Lucius was slammed up against the wall above the giant fireplace, bound there spread eagle. She couldn't help but a genuine smile crossed her lips…suddenly it was like she was underwater again a movement to her left and right, Draco's voice in her head, Lucius's smirk and more magic then she had ever felt burst out of her before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

So this one was all "Say Something" by A Great Big World. ~ xoxo AW

K*SSK*SS

"Did you know when you went in there" Draco asked after a long silence

"That I was pregnant….no" she whispered looking down at her knees. Of course he knew, he would have seen the reports for the case, who was the unlucky one to tell him she thought. Her stupidity and recklessness had cost her the life of their first. She was so stupid, the gates opening for her, all the magic, Malfoy manor trying to protect the Malfoy blood growing in her, plus her own magic trying to protect her…it was too much for her body and she paid the price, so did Draco. The tears were hot on her cheeks and she didn't bother to try and stop them. She couldn't look at him, she was so ashamed. He was watching her she could feel his eyes, and yet she couldn't say anything.

"Kingsley bound me from Lucius's cell; he knew I would kill him when he told me." He finally said

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I got cocky, I was reckless and it was my undoing. Thank you for rescuing me, I heard your voice as I was slipping into unconsciousness" she said still looking at her knees

Draco sighed and sat back in his chair "I thought I had lost you, there was blood everywhere and we couldn't figure out why at first. Lucius had a few Deatheaters waiting for us, but they were no match for us."

After a long while Hermione looked at Draco "I was hoping you could forgive me, that we could start again" she looked at him with pleading in her eyes

She had no idea how badly he wanted to say yes, but the last six months of hurt bubbled in his chest, slowly and cautiously he said "I don't think I would recover from another break, even a long distance one" he couldn't look at her, he would lose his nerve

"Oh…..I do live here again though. I took a job teaching at Hogwarts. McGonagall had always offered. I couldn't go back to the job, not after…" her voice trailed off

"Oh I didn't know"

"No, no one did…uhm does. I just finished my treatment and well, California could never be home and New Orleans well, I love it but….but yo-everything I love is here again." She stood up suddenly, she needed to get out of here, he rejected her and she needed to home so she could break down in the privacy of her bedroom. She headed out of the study and to the front door, he was pursuing her, surprised by her quick reaction, he wanted to stop her to say something but as she reached the door her brown eyes were on him, she gave him a look of longing and rushed out the door. With a quiet pop she was gone. He leaned against his doorframe "what have you done" he said out loud to himself.

Xoxox

Hermione threw herself into home repair of her little Cottage just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The fall had given her the blessing of a warm weather and since she had missed the start of fall term, her advanced DADA classes were set to start after the Christmas holiday, leaving her plenty of time to settle in and feel sorry for herself. She needed to stay busy or else bad habits of firewhisky and men were bound to creep in, but honestly there was only one man she wanted. All others paled next to him, but he didn't want her. So she scrubbed floors, painted walls, picked out furniture, and cooked for the armies of people who seemed to think she needed company, when really she wanted to be alone. She fell into bed exhausted every night and dreamed of Draco no matter how hard she tried not to.

Everyone pushed her to reach out to Draco again, she and Philip even fought about it, until Ginny told him to give it a rest. Philip was now the American liaison, putting him in London frequently these days. Hermione looked at Ginny from the wall she was painting a buttery yellow and smiled at Gin, the smile didn't reach her eyes though. After a while she moved closer to Philip and whispered "I haven't given up, I'm simply letting go and it's slowly killing me. I am barely holding on, and you and Blaise pressuring me doesn't help. He doesn't want me;" a sob slipped out "I can't repair the hurt I have caused. So please, please I beg you to stop" she couldn't look at him but his kiss to the top of her head let her know she had won the battle but she felt no pleasure in winning this one.

Draco sat staring at the flames in the fireplace of his office, he felt numb. Through the fog he heard his office door open and slam shut, slowly looking up the blurry image of Ron Weasley came into to focus. Confusion spread across his face, he hadn't seen Weasley in years but he knew why he was here.

"Why is she alone in that courtroom right now?" he shouted at Draco, the public was barred from the courtrooms today, only essential staff were allowed in

"She's not alone, she has Potter"

"You know Malfoy, I thought you had you changed, I thought the coward in you finally died, but I was wrong. How dare you leave her alone while they question her about what happened! You know they're going to ask her about the baby…your baby. And you leave her alone to face Lucius and his smug face" disgust spread over his pale freckled face "She's better off without you." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

His words hit Draco like a ton of bricks; he had left her in her time of need… to face Lucius alone. Lucius would be smug, think he had won, had separated them. The haze was lifting, and now all he could think about was getting to her. In a blur he ran to the courtrooms, reaching the door he stopped. His heart was pounding, he was on the threshold once he walked through the doors everything would change, she would take it as a sign of forgiveness, it was then that he realized he had forgiven her and always would; he was simply being a stubborn ass. Beyond these doors was the love of his life, his girl and she was alone with his father, he pushed the doors open and entered. He saw her before she saw him; she looked so tiny sitting in the middle of the courtroom all eyes on her, he found a seat quietly in the front. When she noticed him she physically relaxed.

 _'I'm sorry I'm late"_ he mouthed to her, and she gave him a week smile. He focused on her and only her, never once giving Lucius the satisfaction of looking at him. Draco knew their case was solid and he would never see Lucius Malfoy again, Theo was asking for death or life in Azkaban. The thought made Draco relax, now all he needed to do was focus on Hermione…for the rest of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

Well darlings, I made it! Here you are... and after all this time I'm Still into You because you are The Only Exception...xoxo Adel

XXXX

Hermione stood looking at her reflection, she really should get her hair cut, ugh… it felt too long now.

"Penny for your thoughts" she heard whispered into her ear. Looking up into the mirror was Philip. He was dressed smartly for a special evening.

"I was thinking about my stupid hair" she laughed at the look on his face, she too was dressed for a special night, it was New Year's Eve.

"I am supposed to tell you that your husband is waiting for you, he told the girls they couldn't open their presents from their Uncles until you were present. I think he is losing the battle."

"You and Blaise spoil those girls" she gave him a mock scolding

He looked at her innocently as if to say- _Who me?_

They walked out of the Master bedroom and Hermione took Philips arm as they walked down the large staircase of Hermione and Draco's house. She stopped at the entry of the family room, looking at all the faces of the ones she loved, Draco, their girls, Blaise and Philip, the Potters, the Weasley's and her dad. Hermione had finally had enough and confronted her dad soon after the girls were both born. Their relationship wasn't perfect but they were working on it, and being a grandfather had softened his anger a bit, for the girls' sake he tried, and Hermione could accept that. After losing mom a few years ago, they were all he had now.

The doorbell rang and before she could answer a herd of children followed by Theo, Laura and Kingsley bounded in. After hellos Hermione resumed her staring, her eyes found Draco as he moved towards her. When he reached her he pulled her into his arms breathing her in "Happy Anniversary my love"

"Happy Anniversary Draco" she sighed in pure contentment

"Can I have my present now?"

"Yes" she laughed "I have it with me"

He pulled away looking her up and down "Mmmm Mrs. Malfoy, is my present you, I don't see any pockets in this gorgeous dress?" he asked giving her the cheeky smirk she loved so much

She learned forward wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear "No… it's a boy"


End file.
